


Never Off Duty

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: A relaxing weekend proves otherwise when Mike and Hank realize they are never off duty.
Relationships: Hank Stanley/Mike Stoker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	1. Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughtersMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughtersMelody/gifts).



> I don't own the characters from Emergency! I am only playing with them and will return them in good working order when I am done. More notes added as needed

The brilliant blue sky that had covered Carson all day long slowly faded into the brilliance of dusk as the men of Station 51’s A shift settled in for the evening. It had been a steady yet not an insanely busy day for the crew of six. Engineer Mike Stoker brought in the flag while Captain Hank Stanley was in his office, catching up on the endless stack of paperwork that always made its way to his desk. 

The station’s comic relief team of paramedic Johnny “the Pigeon” Gage and lineman Chet “the Phantom” Kelly played a basketball game. Johnny’s partner Roy Desoto was the almost unwilling ref. He had only agreed because it was too nice to stay inside. The lone human occupant of the kitchen was lineman Marco Lopez, the chef for the evening.

It was just after 1800 when Marco’s culinary creation found the six plates that had been set on the table before the basketball game. Once the meal was plated, the Latino man walked to the doorway and called out, “Chow’s up!” 

Much like a group of hungry children, the two-word call sent the other five men running into the room. Mike was the first into the room, having just secured the flag. He was followed by Hank, who was grateful for the reprieve from his paperwork mountain. The rest of the crew was led inside by the always hungry Johnny. By the time the group gathered around the table, Marco had added a cold soda for each man to their place setting.

Hank clapped his hands and grinned as he sat down. “Marco, this looks amazing, pal.”

Marco smiled broadly, “Thanks, Cap. I figured it was too hot for something heavy, so I went for a lighter version of my mom’s fajitas.”

Johnny eyed the food nervously. Lighter usually meant diet food, something all too skinny paramedic was not a fan of. “Uh pal, by lighter…you don’t mean…” Johnny stammered.

Marco chuckled, “No, Johnny, they are not a diet dish. I just mean they are not quite as heavy as her usual ones because let’s face it, it’s too hot to eat that heavy today.”

Johnny let out a breath and grinned, “Well, alright, then.”

After a quick blessing and six silent prayers that the county would behave long enough for them to finish their meal, the men dug in. The sounds of eating mixed with a comfortable silence reigned over the room for a few minutes before Hank started his favorite dinner topic. “So, men, what does everyone have planned when we get off tomorrow?”

Roy took a long drink of soda before he replied, “It’s…that…that time of year again. Joanne’s mother has requested her semi-annual family fun day in San Diego.” The senior medic made the face of a cross between biting into a sour lemon and smelling old gym clothes that had not been washed. It made the others grimace in sympathy and yet chuckle at the same time.

Johnny knew all too well; Roy’s mother-in-law did not think much of him. It didn’t matter to her that he was a decorated Vietnam Veteran and one of the county's first paramedics. It didn’t matter that he was the father of her two beautiful grandkids. She still didn’t think he was good enough for her daughter. The younger medic laid a sympathetic hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “If it helps any, Pally, I am going to be in San Diego this weekend too. Yell if you need me, I’ll be with Pam and Emily. Emily called the other day and invited me to her swim meet.”

Roy smiled at the thought of the young blonde girl that had his partner neatly wrapped around her finger as much as his own kids did. “Stay dry and wish her good luck for all of us.”

“I will.”

“Tell Pam; we send our best as well.”

“Always.”

Hank waited until the paramedics finished before he gazed at his next target, Marco. “Hey Marco, first of all, when you see your mom tell her to thank you. These are amazing!”

Marco grinned, “Will do, Cap.”

“So, what’s on taps for you this weekend?”

“Mom has asked Chet and me to come over and help her with some projects.”

The Pigeon couldn’t resist getting a dig in at the Phantom. “Just don’t let Chet near the kitchen; we don’t need anybody getting sick.”

Marco laughed as Chet stuck his tongue out. “Oh, don’t worry, mom is paying us in her food.”

The crew chuckled at Chet’s reaction. Hank grinned, “Let me know if you boys need new pants Monday.”

Chet and Marco both laughed before Chet answered, “Got ya covered, Cap. I had you go up a half size for a reason the last time I ordered them.”

That comment brought about another round of laughter that lasted for several minutes. Once the tabled calmed down again, Hank looked over at his second in command. “Michael, what are your plans?”

The quiet Engineer thought for a moment before he replied, “Actually, I don’t have anything planned. I know I want to spend time outside because this weather is supposed to stick around for a while, but I don’t know what I want to do yet.”

Roy asked, “What about you, Cap?”

“Actually, I am going to be a bachelor all weekend. Emily left this morning for a weekend up north with her sisters. Apparently, Marge thinks Spencer is going to propose and is already pre-planning the wedding.” The last line was said with a touch of sarcasm and an eye roll that earned a chuckle from his crew.

Mike thought for a moment before he said. “Hey Cap, what if you and I go camping or something this weekend? It’s going to be too nice to stay inside. That is if Emily didn’t leave you a honey-do-list.”

Hank smiled, “Nope. I knew this trip was coming up, so I’ve been working on my list all week. Camping sounds great, Mike.”

Johnny took a long drink of his soda and finished the last bites of his dinner before he chimed in. “If you want to go tent camping, Timberland has some nice sites. It’s only a couple of hours from here.”

“Sounds good to me,” Hank and Mike spoke up at the same time. 

KMG 365

Having hashed out their weekend plans, the crew finished up dinner. Johnny helped clear the table while the others settled in for the night. Hank returned to his office, leaving the door open to finish his paperwork. Mike headed for the locker room. He wanted to get a notebook and make a list for the upcoming trip. The others headed for the couch to find something to watch.

By the time Hank called lights out a little over three hours later, the lists were made, and the men were tired. They set up their gear, then got cleaned up and settled down for what they hoped would be a peaceful night.

The big fireman in the sky showed mercy on the men of the Los Angeles County Fire Department. It was a rare night where no station got called out overnight. 

KMG 365

A loud groan and a few choice words about dreams being interrupted echoed through the dorm when the morning alarm went off at 0700. Hank chuckled as he headed for the dayroom to make the first pot of coffee. Mike got cleaned up and dressed quickly to do the morning colors. The others were a little slower on the uptake but eventually stumbled into their uniforms and gathered in the dayroom for coffee and the droughts they had picked up after one of their runs the day before.  
By 0730, B shift had started to filter in, and the six-man family from A shift made their way to the locker room to change and head out. A smattering of goodbye, good luck, and be careful filled the parking lot as everyone left except for Mike and Hank.

Mike waited in the parking lot for Hank to emerge after going over the notes from the day before with Captain Grant.

KMG 365

It was 0750 when Hank finally walked into the parking lot. A bright smile filled his face. Mike’s smile matched his Captain’s. “Ready?”

“You know it. I love this place, and I love you guys, but if I see another piece of paperwork again…it’ll be too soon.”

The duo laughed before Mike asked, “What time do you want me to pick you up? I figure we can take my truck up into the mountains. I just got new all-terrain tires put on her a couple of weeks ago.”

Hank smiled; he was looking forward to getting to know his second-in-command better this weekend. “How about noon? That gives us enough time to go home, get human, pack, and make sure everything is secure for the weekend. I also want to call Emily and let her know about our plans.”

“Sounds good to me. Do you still have that cooler you brought to the last shift party?”

“I sure do; it’s in the garage. I can grab that with my gear.”

“Perfect. I figure we can stop on the way out and get the ice and food.”

“Sounds like a plan. See you in a couple hours, Mike.”

“Looking forward to it.”

With that, the two men climbed in their vehicles and headed out. 

KMG 365

For his part, Mike was excited yet nervous. The quiet man had always wanted to get to know his Captain better but never wanted to intrude on family time. Even though he did not have a family of his own (yet), the Engineer knew how much Hank’s meant to him. It was going to be a fun time for the two men to relax. 

Mike made his way home; the early traffic seemed to sense his need to relax as the roads were relatively clear for the morning. As soon as he pulled up to the small, ranch-style house that he had recently purchased, he stepped out of the truck and grabbed the previous day’s mail. Then he headed inside. He set his mental clock for 1115 and went to work. 

First thing first, he stepped into his warmly decorated room and headed for the bathroom. He reached over and turned on the shower. As the water warmed up, he slowly stepped out of the jeans and underwear that he had worn into work the day before. Then he slipped out of his shirt and added it to the pile of clothes. By then, the water was the perfect temperature, and he stepped inside.

The engineer always savored his first shower after work. It meant he could use all the hot water he wanted, and there was no need to rush. The klaxtons would not interrupt the warm stream of water as it worked its way over his athletic frame. Once he was sufficiently clean, Mike stepped out and wrapped himself in the towel he had set up before work the day before. 

After drying off, he returned to the bedroom. This time he retrieved his dirty uniforms from his gym bag. They were replaced by two pairs of jeans and a pair of lightweight sweatpants and three pairs of socks, three pairs of underwear, the Dodgers shirt that would serve as his sleep shirt for the next two nights, two other undershirts.

He tossed another pair of underwear and socks on the bed. He reached in and grabbed his favorite, comfortable jeans, and then proceeded to the bed. It only took him a few seconds to get dressed. He was used to getting dressed in a hurry, whether he was on duty or not. Once he has his pants and socks on, Mike headed for his closet and retrieved a jacket, a lightweight long-sleeve shirt for hiking, a t-shirt for now, and his favorite hiking boots. Once the t-shirt slipped over his torso, he reached up and grabbed his sleeping bag as well as a mess kit and small first aid kit.

Even though he was not a paramedic, the firefighter never went into the woods unprepared. The small first aid kit held basic equipment as well as gloves and extra emergency blankets. He also retrieved a piece of rope that could double as a clothesline and a place to keep the garbage off the ground. He grabbed a small daypack and his tent from the floor of the closet and turned around.

The new gear was placed on the bed. It took only minutes for everything to find its place in either his daypack or gym bag. The nearly empty daypack went on his back, and the gym bag with the boots tied to it went his right hand. In his left was the tent as he   
walked out of the room and shut the light off.

Everything but the daypack found its way to the tan chair next to a matching couch in the living room. He carried the daypack into the kitchen. It met the table as he turned and started the coffee maker. While the black gold brewed, he quickly filled his pack with healthy snacks and retrieved his water bottle. A can of bug spray and a bottle of suntan lotion also found their way into the bag. 

The now full bag joined the rest of the equipment on the chair before Mike went back into his room and retrieved his dirty clothes. Making quick work of starting the laundry, he folded the load of towels that had been in the dryer. Three of the older towels and their matching washcloths went into his gym bag. A pack of baby wipes went into the daypack. While he did not have kids, he kept the wipes on hand for outdoor adventures and quick stain removal.

His second breakfast of the morning saw him enjoy two eggs with toast and coffee while watching television. Wide awake from his shower and the rare full night of sleep at the station, the engineer settled in to relax before he had to leave for Hank’s house.   
By 1030, his clothes were clean and put away. His uniforms were hung up and ready to roll for Monday morning. He left the house at exactly 1115 with the gear from inside, meeting up with a few tarps, two folding chairs, a shovel, and a small bucket in the bed of his pickup. 

KMG 365

Hank’s morning nearly mirrored that of Mike’s. His commute home was slightly longer as he stopped at the store to gather a few groceries for his wife. She would be home before he was, and he didn’t want her to have to worry about anything.  
Once the shopping was done, he headed home. As with Mike, Hank’s first stop was a hot shower. However, he made a detour to start his coffee maker before the shower. He also enjoyed a long shower, one that worked the knot out of his neck. It had developed from writing as much as he did the day before. Hank groaned as the massaging stream worked; he thought, ‘paperwork it needs to go away.’

After enjoying the shower and feeling the knot dissipate under the hot stream, he too climbed out to get dressed. Like Mike, he was able to dress quickly, a force of habit for the former military brat turned fire captain. Hank grabbed his pack from the closet and also emptied his gm bag. It was quickly refilled with the clothes for the weekend. The pack was left empty until he was done. 

Carrying the empty bag in one hand and his gym bag in the other, Hank headed for the living room. After dropping his clothes off, he headed for the garage. It was a small single car garage that served more for household storage than car storage. He quickly found his tent, cooler, and an old Army footlocker. The footlocker had belonged to his father. It now served as the storage box for the camping gear and other tools that would be used for the trip. 

He carried the tent and cooler into the living room before returning to the garage for the woodlands box. It was carried into the kitchen. He took two knives, one large, one medium size out of the locker, and put them in his day pack. They were joined by his mess kit, an outdoor camera, a small first aid kit, and two flashlights. He smiled at the rest of the contents in the box. It had various forms of fire starter such as lint from the dryer and old papers, two ground tarps, extra trash bags, and a small hammer that was useful for driving stubborn tent stakes. He also had two pairs of thick gloves and a small ax in the box.

Once the box and bag were filled, they were both closed and carried out to the living room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee beckoned him back to the kitchen. However, he made a detour to the bedroom to gather his laundry. It was put in the washer before he settled in for his favorite bachelor breakfast, a warm bagel with cream cheese and coffee.

As he enjoyed the food, Hank picked up the phone and dialed his sister-in-law’s number. After three rings, he was surprised when his wife answered the phone. “Hello.”

Hank smiled at the sound of Emily’s voice. The couple had been together for nearly twenty years, having met in school. “Good morning, Sweetheart.”

Emily’s smile reached her voice. “Good morning, honey, how are you?”

“Doing good. You?”

“Doing good. We are just having breakfast before we head out for the day.”

“I am having breakfast too. Then Mike is picking me up; we are going camping for the weekend.”

Emily smiled; she knew her husband was happy with his crew and always wanted to get to know them better, especially the quiet man. “Where are you boys camping?”

“Johnny recommended a new place called Timberland.”

“I passed signs for that yesterday. The area looks really nice.”

“Good to know.”

“You boys, be careful this weekend.”

“Always, honey, I hope you do the same.”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

“How was work yesterday?”

“The early part of the day was busy, but it settled down after dinner. It was Marco’s turn to cook.”

“Oh good, at least you won’t have to regret Chet’s dinner hitting you hard while you’re in the woods.” A smirk filled Emily’s voice with the final words.

Hank laughed loudly, “This is very true, honey.” He could hear the noise picking up behind his beloved wife. “It sounds like you girls are ready to roll.”

“Yeah, we are. Sorry baby.”

“Don’t be a sweetheart. You girls have fun this weekend. I’ll see you Sunday night.”

“Sounds good, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling.”

The couple slowly hung up with their good-bye. It was never something they enjoyed; it was always nicer to do it on their terms rather than having the klaxtons interrupt them.

As they hung up, the washer finished. Hank quickly switched out his clothes before writing Emily a lovely note and headed for the living room. It was nearly 10, and he wanted to relax for a bit before a weekend in the woods.

KMG 365

By the time Mike pulled up to the house at 1155, Hank had folded and put away his clothes and reset his uniforms. The doorbell ringing brought him out of the bedroom. He smiled as he opened the door and saw his blue-eyed engineer staring at him.

“Hi Mike, come on in.”

“Hi, Cap,” Mike walked in. “Sorry if I caught you in the middle of something.”

“Oh, you didn’t. I was just finishing putting the laundry away.”

“Ugh, I did mine this morning too.” Mike noticed Hank’s gear pile, “Go finish what you need to, and I’ll get your gear outside.”

“Thanks, pal.”

Hank turned and headed for the bedroom. He quickly finished the clothes and turned down the bed for his wife. Then he headed for the kitchen and unplugged the coffee pot as it would sit unused until he returned. By the time he was done, Mike had carried everything, including the footlocker outside and loaded it in the truck.

Hank grabbed his wallet and keys before he put his sunglasses on and went to join his companion for the weekend. He whistled at the sight of the deep red vehicle. “So, this is your new girl, eh.”

Mike grinned. “It sure is. I just picked her up a few weeks back. A buddy of mine sold her to me before he moved out of state.”

“She’s a beaut, Mike. Good color for you too.”

The engineer laughed as both men climbed in the truck. “That’s what he said too. I mean, I am always partial to Big Red, but when I can’t have her, I have Ember.”

“Ember. I love the name,” Hank grinned as Mike backed out of the driveway.

“I thought we could stop at that small market on the edge of town if that’s okay.”

“Sounds good to me. They have an excellent meat section.”

Mike pointed the truck in its needed direction. Although they were technically off duty, both men were keenly aware of how stupid some people drove. They each had sharp eyes on the road as they started to plan the weekend.

Hank asked, “Mike, have you ever heard of foil meals?”

“Johnny’s told me about them, but I’ve never made one. Why?”

“What’d ya say I cook tonight. I’ll make them the way we used when went camping back east in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey.”

The ever-curious chef was intrigued. “Sounds good to me, but may I ask what’s in them?”

Hank smiled, “Ground beef, seasoning, potatoes, carrots, and celery. You wrap it all together in foil and then throw it directly in the fire for about 45 minutes.”

Mike grinned, “My mouth is already watering. What if we do sandwiches for lunch so we can eat and explore.”

Hank chuckled, “You’re reading my mind, Michael.”

Mike grinned as he turned his head to face Hank at a stoplight. “Isn’t that part of my job?”

Hank laughed, “Yeah, I guess it is, isn’t it.”

The two men laughed as Mike turned back to the road to finish the drive to the store. “Did you get a hold of Emily?”

“Yep, while I was eating breakfast. She was having breakfast before they headed out for the day.”

“Good.”

“Oh, you’ll love her comment when I told her that Marco cooked last night.”

“Oh?” Curiosity filled the younger man’s voice as he found a parking spot in the store lot. 

Hank chuckled as they climbed from the truck and headed inside. “She said, at least you won’t have to worry about Chet’s dinner hitting us hard in the woods.”

Mike chuckled, “This is very true, Cap, this is very true.”

The two men grabbed a shopping cart and headed for the produce section. As they gathered the carrots, celery, and potatoes, Mike spied the bananas. “Hey Hank, since you are making dinner, what if I do dessert?’

Always a fan of Mike’s cooking, Hank smiled, “Sounds good to me. Whatcha got in mind?”

“Banana boats. They’re kinda like a s’more stuffed inside a banana.”

Hank’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Now there’s an idea.”

The bananas soon found the basket as the men headed for the dry goods. A couple of six-packs of soda, as well as a few beers, met the basket. The drinks were joined by a half case of water, a small container of mustard, a jar of Italian seasoning, a small salt, a   
small pepper, as well as the chocolates and marshmallows for dessert. Then they headed for the cold section to grab the ground beef. Mike also picked up some fish for dinner Saturday night. The deli was their final stop for cold meat, cheese, and bread. Mike looked down at the basket. “I think we have everything we need except the ice that’s upfront. Can you think of anything else?”

Hank looked at their gatherings. “Nope, I think we have everything. I have some long matches to start the fire in the footlocker.”

“Okay.” The two men headed for the checkout lines. On the way, they grabbed a ten-pound bag of ice. After a few minutes of debate, the bill was split in half before the groceries hit the belt. The last two things added were drinks for the road. All in all, it only   
took twenty minutes at the store.

As they returned to the truck, Mike opened the tailgate. The duo made quick work of filling the cooler with the ice and food. They did not want to risk having anything melt on them.

Mike grinned, “Shall we.”

Hank grinned as he clapped his hands together, “Let’s get to it.”

The duo climbed in the truck and headed off on their adventure.

KMG 365

Mike asked, “Cap…”

Hank smiled, “Call me, Hank, Mike. We’re not at work.”

A slight flush of embarrassment filled the quiet man’s face. “Sorry, a force of habit.”

Hank clapped him on the shoulder. “Nothing to be sorry about, my friend. I understand. Now, what were you going to ask?”

“Would you like the radio on?”

“Sure, I’ll play the DJ if you want.”

“Please, because once we get out of town…”

The engineer let the sentence drop as the radio came on. It was on the local rock station. Hank smiled, “Good music to drive with.”

“It sure is,” Mike, who had been a bit nervous, started to relax. 

Hank smiled at the younger man’s slowly changing demeanor. “Breathe, pal; I’m not going to bite.”

Mike took a quick breath, his eyes never leaving the road. “Sorry, Hank, just not used to having many people wanna spend time with me. I’ve been told more than once I am too quiet.”

Hank smiled, “Well, I, for one, have wanted to get to know you better for quite a while. I mean, I know the professional side of you, but in the three years we’ve worked together, that’s about all I know.”

Mike was suddenly embarrassed. He never realized that the crew, including Hank, would want to get to know him better. “Sorry about that. I grew up in a let’s just say, don’t speak unless spoken to the environment. It was three sisters and me before my younger brother was born.”

Hank was stunned to hear Mike open up. He kept quiet as he thought, ‘well, that explains why he is so quiet all the time.’

Mike continued, “Mom loved us. Dad, well…he wasn’t around much and when he was….” Mike took a breath. “It was like having McConnikee around.”

Hank shuddered involuntarily at the mention of his former captain and current Battalion Chief’s name. “Now, that’s rough.”

“It was no picnic, that’s for sure. As soon as I could get outta there at eighteen, I did. I joined the Navy for a couple of years out of high school.”

“So, what changed your mind to the fire service?”

Mike chuckled, “I was tired of seeing nothing but ocean all the time. I wanted to work on something that moved faster than a snail through molasses.”

Hank laughed at the mental picture. “That I can certainly understand.”

“What about you? Why did you join the department?”

“I was tired of moving around so many times my eyes would spin. I wanted to live out of more than a suitcase and temporary housing that came with being an Army brat. I also wanted to get off the east coast, so when my dad retired in Virginia, I headed west and landed here.”

Mike smiled at Hank as they reached one of the last traffic lights they would see for a while. “I thought there was something familiar about you when I first met you. Brats stand out to those who can recognize them no matter where they are.”

Hank smiled warmly, “We sure do.”

Mike flipped a switch in the cab of the truck. It engaged the four-wheel-drive system meant for dirt roads. “Can I have my drink?” He asked as he made the turn onto the winding road that would eventually lead them up to their destination.

Hank smiled, “Sure.” He opened the soda and handed it over before finding another radio station since the first one had faded away. Mike grabbed a drink as Hank fiddled with the radio. He eventually found what he was looking for before he opened his drink.

KMG 365

The two men settled into a comfortable silence as the trip continued. Thanks to some road work, Mike was forced to drive by an area that neither would ever forget. Both men shuddered the truck rounded the bend in the road where Johnny had been bitten by the rattlesnake the year before.

Hank gulped, “You know as long as I live, I will never take this turn without that scene replaying in my head.”

Mike reached over and took a quick drink before he spoke. His voice slightly thickened as the scene played out in his head. “I know exactly what you mean. I mean, we have seen some things that’s the nature of the job, but that one…I’m not gonna lie scared a few years off my life.”

“Mine too. Although I am curious about one thing if I may engineer to engineer.”

“Sure.”

“What the heck were you thinking as you damn near put the peddle through the floor?”

Mike swallowed hard, glad they had finally cleared that section of road. “Honestly, I only had two thoughts going through my head. Please, God, let the streets stay clear, and please Red gimmie everything. I promise I will take care of you, but right now, I need you to get my family to the hospital.”

Hank swallowed hard. The last thought struck a nerve with the former engineer. He had never wanted to put his crew in that situation, yet Mike handled it like a champ. He reached up and wiped his suddenly wet eyes. It was the first time he had heard Mike’s thoughts on that call. Hank reached over and gripped the younger man’s shoulder. The truck went quiet as the thick blanket of emotions started to dissipate. 

KMG 365

Both men opened their windows and enjoyed the sounds of nature that surrounded them when the radio station faded out. The only other radio in the truck was CB. Hank could have put an eight-track in, but nature’s soundtrack was too beautiful. It wasn’t long after they left the site of Johnny’s snakebite that Mike spotted the first Timberland sign.

Mike smiled without taking his eyes off the road. “Looks like we’re almost home.”

“Remind me to thank Johnny; this is a beautiful area.”

“It sure is.”

An err of excitement filled the truck as both men anticipated the weekend. Ten minutes later, Mike pulled up the Ranger station that also served as a check-in point for campers. He found a spot in the nearly empty lot, and both men climbed out of the truck.

KMG 365 

A groan echoed from both as they stretched. The duo wore matching smiles as they headed into the small log cabin. They were greeted by a young Ranger who was smiling. “Good morning Gentlemen, welcome to Timberland. My name is JB. I am one of the Rangers here.”

Hank smiled, “Good morning JB, my name is Hank.” Hank pointed to Mike. “This is Mike.”

The three men shook hands. JB asked, “What can I do for you?”

“We were wondering if there is a tent site open for the weekend?”

JB smiled, “Let me check.” JB made quick work of checking the camp log. “In fact, we do; we have one left. It’s about a mile up the road from here.”

“We’ll take it.”

“Just the two of you?”

“Yes, Sir, escaping work for the weekend.”

“Oh?”

Mike smiled, “We’re both firemen with the county.”

JB grinned, “Nough said, another member of your department is a regular up here.” JB looked at Mike, “He’s about your height but a lot skinnier with dark hair and a darker complexion.”

Hank smiled, “Would you be talking about John Gage by chance?”

“I would. Why do you know him?” JB asked with a smile.

Hank replied, the smile growing on his face. “I better, I am his captain. Mike is the engineer with our shift. Johnny is actually the one who recommended this place to us.”

JB grinned as he put the paperwork together for the campsite. “When you see him again, please tell him JB said hi.”

“Will do, first thing Monday morning.”

“Okay. Here is your paperwork. I just need a license plate number and how long you plan to stay.”

“We’ll be leaving Sunday morning,” Hank replied as Mike filled out the paperwork.

“Sounds good,” JB took the paperwork from Mike and handed the men a map.

Mike noticed the CB next to the desk. “Do you monitor that?”

“Always,” JB responded with a smile, “Especially the emergency channel.”

“Okay.”

“If you guys need me, use the call sign campsite one.”

The trio said goodbye before Hank and Mike headed out.

KMG 365

Mike and Hank headed back to the truck. It only took a few minutes for the skilled driver to find their home for the weekend.

Mike grinned as he shut the engine off. “Ah, home sweet, home.”

Hank grinned as they climbed out. “No prettier words have been spoken.”

The duo took a few minutes to look around the site. It was a relatively flat area with a fire ring in the middle of it. To the left were two beefy trees that could support a clothesline if needed. To the right was the area that many used for their tents, as evidenced by the flattened area with tents' outlines. There were also arrows pointing to the bathrooms that were not far down the trail. Mike asked, “Keeping the usual outline here?”

“Might as well since everyone seems to use it.”

The duo returned to the truck, and Mike popped the tailgate. Together they made quick work of unpacking the gear. The cooler was put over by the fire pit along with buckets, shovels, and fire starter. Mike also deposited two chairs in that area.

The footlocker was placed by the trees. Then the duo worked together to put up both of their tents and set up their beds. The work was done quietly as the men enjoyed the birds singing throughout the area. 

KMG 365

It was nearly 1500 by the time camp was built. Hank made the sandwiches as Mike hung the clothesline in case they needed it. He also attached the garbage back to it. Both men then grabbed their meal and daypacks. The duo headed out to explore the area.   
Small talk filled their travels as they wandered the permitter of the campground. The topics ranged from Hank’s time as an Army brat to the potential of catching fish for the weekend. 

A small stream beckoned, although neither wanted to go fishing. However, the cameras both men brought got a good workout. They waved at a family of four who was enjoying a hike. They scoped out the area closer to the lone road that wound its way above the campsites on their way back. It had a wicked curve in the middle of it that both men made a mental note of.

After a few hours away, Hank voiced exactly what Mike thought as they wandered back into their camp. “I really hope that curve doesn’t make us work this weekend.”

Mike shook his head, “You and me both, you and me both…”

The sentiment was left hanging as Mike started to work on the fire for the evening. Thankfully, the warm summer day meant they had some extra time before the night bugs would be out. Mike asked, “How big do you need the fire?”

“Just a good cooking size. We don’t need anything special.”

“Okay.” Mike worked on building a fire using some of the starter material Hank had brought and the wood they gathered during their hike. While he worked on that, Hank turned his attention to a few finishing details for the site. The bucket and shovels were moved to a safe distance. Hank remembered the stream. 

“Hey, Mike.”

“Yeah?”

“I am going to go get some water. I’ll be back.”

“Be careful.”

Hank grinned, “Isn’t that my line?”

Both men chuckled as Mike replied, “Yes. But…”

Hank smiled as he patted Mike on the back. “I will.” The relaxed captain grabbed the bucket and headed out.

KMG 365

While Hank was gone, Mike worked the fire. He let it grow but kept it to the cooking size that was requested. As Hank returned, Mike retrieved the long tongs and special fire gloves from the footlocker. Hank smiled at the fire, “That’s perfect, Mike.”

“Thanks, Hank.” Mike’s voice sounded awkward. It was definitely going to take a bit for him to get used to calling his superior by his first name.

“You’re welcome.” Hank set the bucket down next to the shovels. “Did I see baby wipes somewhere?”

Mike retrieved the requested items and handed them over. “Here, ya go. Would you like a beer as well?”

“Once I get the food in the fire, yes, please.”

“You got it.”

Hank used a baby wipe to clean his hands before he opened the cooler. He pulled out the vegetables and set them on top of a small cutting board on top of the cooler. The small cooking pot from Mike’s mess kit found its way to his side. Hank smiled, “Thanks   
pal.”

“You’re welcome.”

Mike settled in and let his mind wander while Hank prepared the veggies for dinner. Every now and then, the engineer stole a glance at his friend. It was a look of warmth and respect. Hank was one of the first people in the department who didn’t complain when he found out Mike had been the first person to get a near-perfect score on his Engineer’s exam. Instead of making fun of the younger man, Hank had taken him under his wing. 

Having risen from the rank of Engineer to Captain just before his appointment at Station 51, Hank felt a bond with his new Engineer. He also knew there was no way he would treat the future Captain the same way he had been treated.  
The duo shared a mutual love and respect for their equipment and their job. In fact, there had been times Mike would find his leader in the bay, usually late at night, walking the engine. It was not often, usually after a bad call or one that had been a little too close for comfort. The quiet man would watch as Hank circled Red as he ran his hands along with the steel frame, murmuring to her in a one-sided but needed conversation. The length of the conversation depended on the reason for it.

KMG 365

Mike had been so deep in thought he did not notice Hank staring at him at first. Hank seemed to realize this and waited for a minute before he called out, “Hey Stoker, can you hold the veggies while I take care of the meat?”  
Mike shook himself back to reality and was on his feet in a second. “Sure, Cap.”

Hank smiled; he knew his crew used the short version of his title as a term of endearment. “Thanks, pal.”

Mike took the vegetables and then grabbed the roll of foil. He quickly opened the metallic material and cut off two good-sized pieces. They were laid side by side as Hank seasoned and formed the meat into patties. “Thanks, Mike.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hank quickly loaded the foil up with the meat. Then he washed his hands with a few more baby wipes as Mike added the vegetables. After his hands were clean, Hank quickly sealed the packets. He walked over and used the long tongs to place the dinners in the fire.

He smiled as he turned around. “Normally, I label them, but since they are the same.”

Mike smiled as the duo sat down. He offered up a can of beer. “Thanks for cooking tonight.”

“My pleasure.” Hank raised his beer. “I propose a toast.” Mike raised his beer. Hank continued. “To a weekend with no klaxtons, twits, Phantom, or Pigeon.”

Mike added, “To a weekend with friends and nature instead of city life and asphalt.”

“Here here,” both men said at the same time before they took a long drink of their beer.

The rhythmic sounds of the fire crackling let the men relax. Hank set the timer on his watch, and the duo sat back. They finished another can of beer, each chased by some of the chips originally bought for their hike.

Mike stretched his long frame and said, “I’ll be back as he collected the empty cans and deposited them in the garbage bag tied to the clothesline.”

Hank nodded, “I’ll be here. Be careful.”

“Always.” Mike nodded and headed off in the direction of the bathrooms. 

KMG 365

While Mike was gone, Hank tended the fire and retrieved both mess kits. By the time the younger man returned, Hank had the meals pulled from the fire and had turned the top of the metal footlocker into a makeshift table.

Mike smiled, “It smells great.”

“Thanks, pal, you good?”

“Yeah, the beer caught up to me.”

“You know that’s a good point. Since these have to sit a few minutes…”

“Go on; I’ll watch them.”

Hank nodded his thanks and headed out. He returned a short while later and found Mike had opened the meals and got them into their plates. Hank smiled, “Thanks, pal.”

“You’re welcome. It’s been tempting to start without you.”

“You could have.”

“Nope, the cook always takes the first bite,” Mike said with a smile.

Hank smiled, “Fair enough.”

The duo settled in for their evening meal. Hank’s eyes rolled back slightly as a look of pure joy filled his face. “Just like I remember.”

Mike took a few bites before he came up for air. “Oh man, Cap, if these were indoor food, I’d ask for them as much as I do your clam chowder.”

Hank grinned; he knew his crew truly loved his chowder. It was almost as famous as Mike’s chicken or spaghetti or Marco’s chili. “Thanks, Mike, that means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Cap.”

The duo spent the next stretch of time making small talk about baseball and the upcoming department game against the cops. They also caught up on some news around the department. By the time dinner was done, both were completely relaxed, aided by their meal and pre-meal drinks. The fresh air was also helping.

Mike looked over at Hank. “I’ll do the dishes.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s only fair since you cooked.”

“Okay.”

Mike stood and collected the dishes. They were piled up next to the cooler that would serve as a drying rack. Then he used the larger pot from his kit to gather some water from the bucket. He used the tongs and fire gloves to heat the water over the open flames before he set it on the ground. Dish duty was not challenging since it was only the two of them. 

KMG 365

Mike was so relaxed that he started humming some of his favorite Beach Boys songs. Hank watched him wash the dishes and found his vision was cut in half. Part of him wanted to watch the fire as it relaxed him. The other wanted to watch the quiet man finally relax. It had been a long month for the engineer. He had been hit several times trying to help Roy and Johnny break up some domestic stuff at a fire a couple of weeks ago. Then he had some overtime fun as a lineman before coming back to the serenity of HIS engine.

The older man smiled as he picked up the song Mike was humming and started to sing along. Hearing his Captain, Mike finally decided to sing along in his normal softer tone. Before he knew it, the dishes were done, and the guys were once again next to the fire. They had both put on long sleeve shirts and bug spray as the evening air was settling in, and neither wanted to be an all-night buffet for the mosquitos and other critters.

After a few minutes, Mike noticed a small lump in Hank’s shirt pocket. “Hey, Cap, what’s in your shirt?”

Hank smiled at the eagle-eyed man’s observation. He removed the object in question and surprised Mike with a harmonica. “This.”

“That’s a beautiful harmonica, Hank. Where did you get it?”

“In one of the many places we lived as a kid. It was hard for me to make friends because we were always moving, so I got this thing and taught myself how to play it.”

Mike was surprised; he never knew Hank had musical talent. “What’s your favorite song to play?”

“One of the first I learned. When the Saints Go Marching In, I can also play Amazing Grace. I’m still working on learning a new one I just picked up the music to recently.”

“Oh, really, what song?”

“Blowing in the Wind.”

“Oh man, that’s one of my favorites. Although I have to admit, I like the Peter, Paul, and Mary version better than Bob Dylan’s.”

Hank smiled, “I know what you mean. I know it’s his song, but he is just so hard to understand.”

“Exactly. It’s almost like he sings with marbles in his mouth.”

Hank belly laughed at the blunt but true observation. “Michael, you are right again, my friend.”

Mike took a drink from the soda he had grabbed. “Would you play something for me?” The nerves were evident in his voice.

Hank smiled, “On one condition…”

Mike cut him off with a sincere smile, “The Phantom will never know.”

Hank let out a sigh of relief. “In that case, what do you want to hear?”

“Whatever you feel like playing.”

Mike sat back and got comfortable as Hank took a long drink of water and pursed his lips. Then he started with the fun and upbeat When the Saints Go Marching In. By the end of it, Mike was on his feet preparing dessert as he sang along. Although the quiet man was not much of a fan of his own voice, he couldn’t help but sing to the catchy tune.

After taking a long drink and watching the banana boats get deposited into the fire, Hank started on the second song. This time he chose another one both knew, America the Beautiful. 

Mike smiled at the end of the song. “You have some real talent there, Cap.”

Hank smiled, “Thanks, pal.”

“Do you wanna try Blowin’ in the Wind while the bananas cook?”

“As long as you’re gentle with me.”

“Of course.”

KMG 365

Hank took another long drink of water as Mike settled back into his chair. Then the nervous older man started on the new song. It only took a few seconds before Mike joined him, singing along with every note. This time he sang in full throat, which made his friend smile in his eyes.

By the time the song ended, dessert was ready. Mike smiled at Hank. “That was really great.”

“Thanks, pal, and don’t kid yourself. You have a great voice.”

Mike blushed as he carefully served up the still steaming dessert packets. “Thanks, Cap, no…nobody’s ever said that to me before.”

“Well, they definitely should have because you do.” Hank smiled. He sensed Mike’s embarrassment and changed the subject as he looked down at the packet. “So, what do we have here?”

Mike smiled, “I sliced the bananas from tip to tip about three-quarters of the way through. Then I opened ‘em up and stuffed them full of marshmallows and chocolate. I pulled the skins back closed and wrapped ‘em up.”

“Okay, here and now we make a pact. Never tell the two sugar twits about these.”

Mike laughed, “Oh, believe me, Cap, I’d never do that. I want to sleep at night, not listen to those two bounce of the wall.”

Both men laughed as they dug into dessert. Mike waited a minute as Hank took his first couple bites, using the spoon from his mess kit. “Okay, where have these been hiding all my life,” the older man asked with a grin.

Mike smiled, “Glad you like it.”

The duo ate in comfortable silence as they listened to the sounds of the campground. Not far from them was the young family they had waved to on their hike. Their site was closer to the water but over by the road that twisted above the grounds. The clear night also meant they could hear a few of the other campsites, although no one was particularly loud. It was almost as if there was an unwritten rule to keep conversations to an indoor tone.

KMG 365

It wasn’t long after dessert that the fresh air caught up to both Mike and Hank. Since they still had a small fire going, they decided to change in their tents. Hank finished first and headed down the trail to the bathroom using his flashlight. By the time he got back, Mike was ready to go.

While Mike was gone, Hank tied up the garbage and hung it from the clothesline. He didn’t want to take the chance of anything stinking up Mike’s new truck. He also knew better than to leave things in reach of the night critters.

By the time Mike came back, the site was cleaned up for the night. The dishes were back inside the footlocker, and everything was battened down. Hank looked up into Mike’s tired blue eyes. “It’s sack time, pal.”

Mike could not stifle the yawn; he had tried to fight off on his way back to camp. He yawned before he said, “Yeah, I think it is. Good night, Cap.”

“Good night Mike,” Hank smiled tiredly. “Feel free to sleep in tomorrow.”

“Planned on it, you too.”

“That’s the plan.”

With that, Hank used the water to put out the fire. He was promptly followed by dirt from Mike’s shovel. Their work done by the light of Mike’s lantern that sat between their tents. Nodding good night to one another, the duo headed for their tents. Both men hoping for a quiet, restful night surrounded only by mother nature’s soundtrack.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night becomes anything but

Hank and Mike fell into a comfortable sleep in their tents by 2300. They were wrapped in their sleeping bags using a light blanket on top and a rather firm pillow under their heads. The only sounds filling their site were the snores from both men. The inky black curtain that fell over their campsite was filled with the stars' lights and nearly full moon. It was a peaceful night that let the men truly relax and fall into a deep slumber.

As much as both men had hoped for a quiet night, the fate of the world had different plans for them. It was just after 0100 when the sounds of a speeding car’s squealing tires tore through the quiet sky. Used to being awakened in a hurry, Hank and Mike were both out of their sleeping bags and hurriedly tossing on their hiking boots. They had set them up next to their beds as if they were at the station.

Both men emerged from their tents at the same time. Hank turned on the lantern as they locked eyes. Before either could speak, another ear-piercing squeal rang out. It was followed by a solid thud and then nothing. Both men turned at the sounds and watched in horror with their mothers agape as a speeding sports car that had once been on the road was now careening through the air. 

Wide awake as they watched the scene unfold before them, the duo was in motion before the car came to rest on the ground. Its natural motion plus gathered speed caught the top of the tent of the young family from earlier. The tent was lodged in the car's undercarriage and carried into the nearby stream where the vehicle finally came to rest between its banks.

Hank barked, “Mike, grab the knife from the footlocker and the kits from the truck. I’ll radio for help.” Mike nodded and ran for the requested tools. Both men were in full work mode. Mike grabbed the tools along with both pairs of thick gloves and their lantern.   
Then he turned on his heels and sprinted across the flattened ground, knowing full well he was about to get wet. 

As he arrived at the closest bank, he was greeted by two men armed with bright lanterns. ‘Not ideal, but better than nothing,’ Mike thought. “Sir,” the quiet engineer’s voice was louder than normal had taken on a note of authority.

“Larry,” the man replied. 

“Larry, my name is Mike Stoker; I am a firefighter with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. I need you to take one of these emergency blankets and set it up away from the site. Also, take the first aid kit with you. I have help coming.”

Mike turned to the other man, “Sir.”

“Todd.”

“Todd, I need you to go check the car. Please make sure both men are awake. Do not move them until we check them out for head and neck injuries.”

“Yes, Sir,” Todd turned. He put the lantern down by the stream and headed for the vehicle.

“Where are you going?” Concern filled Larry’s voice.

“To get the family of four that I have a feeling is still in their tent.” Without another word, Mike dropped the tools and dove in. The water was illuminated by the lantern; the other man held close to the bank. It did not take long for the Engineer’s eyes to adjust to the watery conditions as his training from the Navy and the Fire Department kicked in. In one breath, he had found the tent; much to his dismay, he could feel the heat of the car above him. It had melted the zipper shut. Mike quickly opened the large survival knife and sliced the tent like it was a piece of paper.

The material stood no chance against the sharp blade and ripped open without a problem. Mike was relieved to see four, scared, but seemingly alive although burned tent occupant staring back at him. He motioned for the first to reach out for him. It was a young girl who with piercing and scared green eyes. She grabbed her mon’s hand and reached for the rescuer. 

Mike took their hands and carefully checked both for spinal injuries as they crested the surface of the stream. He was relieved that neither seemed to have neck or head injuries. Aside from inhaling some water and their burns, both seemed to be in decent shape, all things considered.

KMG 365

As Mike ran for the tools and his gloves, Hank ran for the cab of the truck. He nearly ripped the door off as he reached in and realized Mike had purposely left the keys on the center console. After all, the truck wouldn’t move without them knowing it. Quickly starting the engine, Hank smiled when he saw the CB radio.

The Captain jumped in the driver’s seat and grabbed the mic. He quickly flipped the radio to the emergency channel. “Urgent urgent urgent, Timberland campsite one to Timberland base. Urgent, urgent, urgent.” 

Seconds later, JB answered, “I heard the wreck Hank, I’m on the way. What do you need?”

“PD, 3 medic units, 2 choppers, an engine to be safe, and all the first aid supplies you have.”

“10-4 Timberland Base out.”

Hank dropped the mic, shut the engine off, but left the lights on and grabbed more emergency blankets, a pair of wire cutters, as well, as some of the bottled water. It was not nearly enough, and he knew it, but it was all they had. Armed with what he could   
find, he bolted for the scene. 

KMG 365

The older man arrived just as Mike surfaced. The equipment dropped on to the bank as Hank hit his knees. Mike spoke quickly. “There’s two more down there. All appear burned, unsure of other injuries at this time.”

“We’ve got help rolling. Did you cut the wires?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll get them,” Hank said as he took the young girl from Mike’s outstretched arms. 

Larry met him on the bank. “Sir, I’ll take her.” 

Hank took one look at the sincerity in the man’s eyes and nodded. He carefully handed the little girl over before taking her mother from Mike. The scared woman started to freak out. She choked out, “M…my husband and son are down there.”

Hank kept his voice calm, “Easy ma’am, my man is about to get them.”

“Who are you?”

Hank watched as Mike took a deep breath and dove under once again. “My name is Hank Stanley; I am a Captain with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. The man in the water is my second in command, Engineer Mike Stoker. Your husband and son are in   
good hands.”

Hank helped the older lady over to the blanket. “Sir…” 

Larry replied, “Larry.”

“Larry, can you watch them?” 

“Sure, Hank.” 

Hank turned, wiped his hands on a dry towel that appeared. Then he put his gloves on, ran over to the bank, and grabbed the wire cutters. In a matter of movements, the Captain had the wires cut to the battery. He quickly checked the area, relieved there were no obvious signs of gasoline. Once he was satisfied that the engine was secured, Hank carefully made his way to the driver’s side door. 

He was met by Todd, “Sir, my name is Hank Stanley, were you injured in the wreck?”

Todd replied, “My name is Todd. No, I was checking on the men, but it’s taken until now to get the driver’s door open.”

Hank helped Todd open the door. As they did, the obviously dazed driver turned and nearly fell out of the seat. He smelled of various illegal substances. “Wow, man, what a trip.”

Hank grabbed the unsteady man. His voice was even but authoritative. “More like a flight, Sir. Do you hurt anywhere?”

“Besides my head, no.”

“Your neck doesn’t hurt,” Hank noted the stream of blood running down the young man’s head.

“No, Sir.”

“Okay.” Hank turned to Todd. “Can you help him over to the blanket? Wrap him in another blanket and keep him upright and talking.”

“Yes, Sir,” Todd took control of the unsteady man and led him away. Hank glanced at the water; he was concerned that Mike had not yet resurfaced. He then turned back to the car and was met by the passenger, in the same shape as the driver. 

Hank carefully walked the man over to Larry’s waiting blanket. “Stay here; help is on the way.”

The dazed man could only blink as the idea of nodding mixed with the gallons of alcohol in his system made him want to lose his dinner. It was not a pleasant thought, and he was desperate for things to stay in place. Hank nodded at Larry and sprinted back to   
the bank as he heard JB pull up.

Hank yelled over his shoulder. “JB, get me an ambulance up here yesterday.”

The ranger quickly added the apparatus to his call as Hank knelt again, the surface broke with another victim. The third victim, the father, was able to surface just before the engineer. He only had burns and water injuries. Hank helped him out of the water.

Before the Captain could speak, Mike’s blue eyes cut through the water. He gasped as he carefully held the final victim against him. The move was a cross between semi-spinal precautions and something to protect the child’s obviously broken ankle. It had taken him a few minutes to free the young boy as he was tangled in his sleeping bag. “Watch him, Cap; he was tangled in his sleeping bag. His neck and back seem okay, but his lungs are having a rough time. He also has a dislocated left ankle. His name is   
Cameron, at least that’s the name on his sleeping bag.”

Suddenly, the young man coughed. Mike turned him carefully in his arms just before he started spewing water back into the stream before he spoke. “I am Cameron.”

Hank smiled softly, “Hi Cameron; my name is Hank. Let’s get you out of this water, okay?”

Hank carefully helped Mike bring Cameron out of the water. While he held the young boy in his arms, Mike carefully braced the injured ankle. 

“Okay.” The scared boy changed his grip to a firm one as Hank took him from Mike. “H…hank, p…please don’t let me go.”

The tone of the scared young man’s voice made the father of two swallow hard. “I won’t, buddy, now let’s get you outta the water.”

Mike carefully lifted Cameron into Hank’s arms. As Hank stood up, He carefully braced the small boy’s ankle in his arm. JB reached down and helped the engineer from the water. “Thanks, JB.”

“No problem, Mike. Nice swimming.”

Mike blushed, “Thanks.”

The engineer stood, and the duo sprinted back to the over-crowded blanket. Mike helped Larry set up a second blanket that held the young girl and her dad. Even though he was back around his parents, Cameron had refused to let go of Hank. 

KMG 365

Mike opened his mouth to speak when the familiar baritone voice of dispatcher Sam Lanier emerged from JB’s radio. “Timberland Base, this is LA County Fire Dispatch. How do you read?”

Mike and Hank smiled at the sound of the calm voice. It let them know that the cavalry was on the way before JB even cued the radio. The young ranger hit the talk button, “Go for Timberland base.”

Sam asked, “Units requesting an update, have all patients been extricated from the water?”

“Affirmative dispatch. Two children, one male, one female. Their parents have also been rescued.”

“Stand by Timberland base.” 

The radio went quiet as JB turned to Hank. “Who?”

Hank smiled, “That’s Sam Lanier. I don’t think the man ever takes a day off, but he’s the best in the business.”

Mike grabbed the notebook from the first aid kit. He wrote down some basic observations that he knew Sam wanted. All four of them were in serious condition but holding their own, all things considered. The adults had serious second-degree burns. They had been able to clear the water from their lungs. The young girl had burns on her face, but thankfully not in her eyes. Her lungs were alright, but she had a raspy cough brought on by the burns and water. 

Cameron was in the most serious shape. However, he refused to let go of Hank. The Captain had carefully wrapped him loosely in a blanket. Mike brought over a rescue split to help stabilize the young boy’s ankle. Hank had him propped up against his body. “Mike, do you need help?”

“Just hold him still, Cap.”

“You got it.”

Mike carefully laid the rough splint along Cameron’s leg. The young boy turned his head into Hank’s chest and bit his lip. He didn’t want to scream and scare his parents or sister. Hank rubbed his back gently, “Easy buddy, easy. Just try to breathe for me.”

“H…hurts.”

Hank was about to reply when JB’s radio screamed to life. “LA County to Timberland Base.”

“Go LA.” 

“Units requesting updated conditions.”

“Stand by LA.”

JB handed the radio to Hank. The Captain keyed the radio with his free hand and spoke evenly. “LA, we have six patients today. Two adults have concussions and head lacerations. The other four patients all with severe first and second degree burns along with water exposure. The juvenile female has facial burns. A juvenile male is borderline shocky. We have him wrapped in an emergency blanket. He has severe burns to his left arm and a dislocated left ankle from being caught in his sleeping bag.”

“10-4 Timberland. There are two copters inbound as well as a paramedic unit with Mayfair. The PD is 10 minutes out. A brush truck is also en route.”Hank let out a mental sigh of relief. “Understood LA. Timberland clear.”

Hank handed the radio back to JB. Mike jogged over to the blanket where the young girl was. Hank watched as Mike carefully cleaned a few minor cuts on the little girl’s arm. She looked up, “Mister.”

Mike smiled, “My name is Mike. What’s yours?”

“Julie.”

“Hi, Julie.”

“Hi Mike, is my brother going to be okay? That other man seems concerned.”

“He’s going to be okay, sore for a while, but okay. That’s my Captain Hank. I think your brother is ready to adopt him, though.”

Julie laughed softly before she hissed. “Sorry, honey, just trying to keep your cuts clean.”

“’s okay, they just hurt.”

“I know.”

Mike finished the rest of the girl’s wounds while JB took a look at the duo from the car. The driver had vomited twice while being supported by Larry. JB had bandaged his head using a combination of supplies from the three kits at the scene.

Cameron looked at Hank. “I…I hurt.” His voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears.

Hank’s heart broke as he carefully changed his grip. “I know, buddy, I know. I promise my friends are coming to help you.”

“A…are my mom and dad okay?”

“Yes, buddy, we are.” Cameron’s parents walked over. Cameron looked up but stayed in Hank’s arms.

Hank smiled at the trio. “Hi there.”

“Hi, my name is Brent,” the father offered a slightly burned hand.

“Hi Brent, my name is Hank.”

Cameron cut in excitedly, “Daddy, Hank is a real firefighter.”

“He is?” Brent’s voice was full of surprise.

“I am,” replied Hank. “Actually, I am a Captain with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. My second in command, Mike is the man who helped the four of you out of the water.”

Brent was stunned. His wife started, “Wh…what, were you doing up here?” Her voice shook as Brent carefully wrapped her in a blanket.

Hank reached over and touched her shoulder with a calming hand. “Mike and I were up here to relax. One of our crewmates recommended the campground.”

“We…we owe you our lives. M..my name is Becky.”

Hank smiled warmly, “Hi Becky, we are just doing our jobs.” He slowly looked up and saw the two-car occupants doing somewhat better. However, they were still being supported. 

JB jogged over. “How we doing here, Captain?” Both men winced as the sounds of vomiting ripped through the area. 

Hank commented, “Concussions plus drinking, lovely. Holding our own just…”

KMG 365

Hank’s comment was cut off as a sudden burst of sound cut through the campground. “Hey JB, can you bring them in?”

“You got it.” JB turned and ran back toward his truck to lead the crews in.

Cameron started crying. The sirens were bothering the child, who was starting to really feel his injuries. Hank rubbed his back gently. “Easy buddy, they are here to help us.”

“Really?”

“Really, bud. I promise they’ll go quiet in just a minute.”

Cameron looked up at his parents. His voice shook with pain, “M…mommy, daddy, we are really going to be okay.”

Brent smiled tiredly, “Yes, we are Cam, yes we are.”

KMG 365

While Hank was trying to calm Cameron down, Mike was running between the blankets. The engineer in full work was constantly checking on the six patients. 

Hank called out, “How we looking?”

“They couldn’t have gotten here at a better time. Our car crew both have concussions, vomited x 2 with both. Julie is sore but holding her own.”

Hank shook his head. He knew from experience the car duo would be hurting tomorrow, although they would not admit it.

KMG 365

Minutes after the first sirens ripped through the campground, JB’s headlights once again illuminated the site. Hank and Mike looked up. Without a word, Mike took off for the truck as JB came to a stop. He was followed by an overflowing ambulance as well as   
the crew of station 69 and three cop cars.

Paramedic Craig Brice from station 39 jumped out. “Stoker?” There was a note of shock in his voice.

“Yeah, Brice. We’ve got four burn victims and two with concussions. What can I help you guys grab?”

Along with the cops and JB, all three crews grabbed enough equipment to fill a small trauma bay. There were burn kits, trauma kits, splint boxes, and drug boxes. The Captain of 69s trailed them, John Smith, who was carrying the bright orange biophone.   
Hank looked up as the myriad of boxes landed between the blankets. Captain Smith knelt. “Hank, I thought you were off duty.”

Hank chuckled, “Never off duty, John. You know that.”

Brice spoke up in his normal monotone voice. “Captain Stanley, what do we have?”

“Our friends Larry and Toddy have your two concussion victims. Both have open cuts on their foreheads. They’ve been bandaged but need more. They have vomited twice each. Miss. Julie is the young lady behind you; she’s got some cuts on her arms and burns on her face. Mom and dad Becky and Brent have second-degree burns on their arms, and I suspect on their chests. My friend Cameron here has a dislocated ankle, burns on his arms and chest, and is borderline going into shock.”

The victims were quickly divided between the three crews. Captain Smith opened the biophone. Even though the old school leader was not a fan of the medical scenes, he knew somebody needed to relay information to Rampart.

Hank barely listened to his fellow Captain as he turned his attention to Cameron and Bellingham. “Cameron, this is my friend, Bob. He is going to help you feel better.”

“B... but I thought that was your job.” Cameron’s voice shook in fear and pain.

Hank’s voice broke. Before he had to squeeze anything out around the lump that had formed, the gentle giant of a paramedic spoke in a calming tone. “That is his job, Cameron, but see, he’s usually a boss. He’s asking me to help you because I can take a look at your ankle and ask the doctors about some medicine that will make you feel better.”

“C... Can I stay with him until we go?” Cameron’s tone was pleading.

“Of course, you can, little buddy. I know better than to break the bond you guys have. Now I need to listen to your chest; I know you took in some water, didn’t you?”

Cameron nodded, “Yes, until Mister Mike pulled me out of my sleeping bag. I…I got to get a new one. He had to cut it open; my leg was stuck. I…I just don’t know where to get one with my name on it again.”

Hank smiled as he spoke. “Don’t worry, my friend. I am sure there is one out there just for little superheroes like you.”

“O... okay.”

Hank helped Cameron sit up while Bob listened to his heart and lungs before he scribbled down notes. 

KMG 365

Hank waited until John had the phone on his shoulder before he yelled to Mike, who was helping one of the medics for 19s put the driver of the car on a stretcher. “Stoker, grab the station shirt out of my bag.” 

Mike nodded and quickly took off toward the campsite. It was not hard to find since the lights turned Timberland into a midday showcase. He opened Hank’s tent and quickly found the requested t-shirt at the top of his bag. Shirt in hand, he turned and ran back to the scene.

He knelt next to Hank as Bob prepared the ankle splint that Rampart had requested. Even though he had already started an IV of morphine, the paramedic knew applying the splint was going to hurt. The only saving grace was that while Cameron’s burns were serious, they were mainly on his torso and pelvic region. Amazingly his legs had not been burned.

Bob applied the burn sheets first as JB brought over the stretcher. Mike looked at Hank. “Here ya go, Cap.”

Hank took the shirt in his open hand. “Thanks, Mike. Bob, how do you want to do this?”

“In one smooth motion. We’ll get the splint on then to get him loaded up. He’s going in 2 with me and Carl, who has his mom already loaded. Brice and Jamie are taking his dad and sister in 10.”

“Okay.” Hank looked down at Cameron. He was thankful that the young boy seemed to be responding fairly well to the oxygen cannula and piggybacked morphine and D5W. “Hey buddy, can you do me a favor?”

“I…I can try,” came the pained response.

“I want you to hold onto my shirt, bite down on it, and put your head into my chest, okay?”

“O... Okay.”

Cameron took the shirt Hank offered him and did as he was asked.

Mike looked at JB. “JB, trust me, come with me.”

The serious tone of the firefighter’s voice told the ranger now was not a time to ask questions. The duo got up and walked over to where the engine crew of 69s was shoring up the car so it could be moved when the requested tow truck finally arrived.  
JB looked at Mike, “What’s up?”

Mike swallowed hard. “Trust me, you do not want to be close when they apply that. It’s not going to be easy to listen to even at this distance.”

Almost to prove his point, a muffled blood-curdling scream tore through the scene as Bob carefully applied the splint to Cameron’s ankle. The sound made Mike and JB shudder.

Hank’s heart shattered as his stomach flipped at the sound. His voice was thick as he carefully held Cameron still. “It’s okay Cam, I know it hurts my friend. God, I know it hurts, but it’ll be over soon.” Cameron bit down and grabbed Hank’s hand in a death grip. One that no one dared tried to break.

Once the splint was applied, Hank carefully rolled Cameron’s head and removed the shirt from his mouth. The young boy screamed out again and then passed out from the combination of pain and medications. Hank swallowed hard as Carl helped him to his feet. The shaken captain laid his young charge in the stokes and helped secure him. The IV bags were tucked under his shoulder.

He swallowed hard before he spoke, “Bob, can. can I…”

“You can help load him, Hank. I can use the hands; Brice is ready to take off. I can hear the bird screaming.”

Hank nodded. He reached up and waved Mike over. Wordlessly, the man materialized in seconds next to his friend. “Help us,” was all that Hank could muster in a low tone. The father of two was shaken to the core.

“Of course.” The metal basket was carefully lifted between the remaining members of the 69s crew, including Captain Smith and Mike and Hank. Bob trailed behind them with the biophone and drug box stuffed under his arms. 

As the crew headed for the waiting helicopter, the cops, along with JB, Todd, and Larry, cleaned up the scene and put the remaining equipment in one of the squad cars. They didn’t want to risk the two concussion victims causing trouble.  
Hank and crew wordlessly carried the young boy over to the helicopter, strapped to a stretcher. Becky saw the shirt and asked, “Captain, don’t you want your shirt back?”

“He…he can keep it.” Hank managed to put a gentle smile on his face. He leaned down and whispered into Cameron’s ear. “Fight, my friend, fight hard. I will see you soon.”

With that everybody, but Bob and Carl backed away from the chopper. They moved to a safe distance where they could watch the take-off without getting caught in the rotor wash.

Captain Smith squeezed Hank’s left shoulder while Mike had his right. Once the chopper took off, the grizzled man looked at his off-duty counterpart. “You know he’s in good hands, Hank.”

Hank coughed harshly as he willed his boiling emotions to stay in place. After all, the scene was not clear yet. “I know Smitty; it’s just damn when it’s a kid, it’s hard. When it’s a kid that your man pulls out and then said kid refuses to let go of you. Ugh, it was almost as if he was one of my own.”

“I know Hank, I know.” Captain Smith looked over at Mike. “Stoker, keep an eye on him; we’ll clean up.”

“I’ll help.” There was a sense of normalcy returning to Hank’s voice. “Besides, Mike needs to find new shoes and clothes.” The last part was said with an air of authority that the engineer knew not to argue against.

The trio walked back toward the campsite, where Mike stopped to gather his clothes to change in the bathroom. 

Hank looked at him. “Be careful.”

“Always, I’ll be right up so I can talk to PD.”

“Take your time. They’re not going anywhere any time soon. We’re still waiting on the tow truck.”

With that, Hank and John left the site. Mike followed them to the trail for the bathrooms and then broke away.

KMG 365

By the time the Captains returned to the scene, they were surprised to see the medical litter packed up. JB, Todd, and Larry were talking to the cops. Smitty waited with Hank, not wanting his friend to have time to get inside his own head. “Hey Hank, besides the fun, how is this place?”

Hank smiled lightly at the diversion technique. “It’s really nice during the day. There’s a lot of places to hike, and the sites come with their own fire pits.”

“I saw that and the bucket and shovels.”

“Did you think Mike and I would risk coming unprepared knowing California’s fire risk?”

John smiled slightly, “Yeah, no. You two know better than that.”

“Exactly.”

They were about to continue when one of the cops walked over. “Captain Stanley?”

“Yes, Sir?” Hank bottled his emotions, and the authoritative sound returned to his voice.

“I need to ask you about what you saw tonight if you’re okay to talk.”

“I am.” Hank went on to describe in detail what had happened nearly an hour earlier. Captain Smith shook his head as he listened to the story.

The cop wrote down all of the details before he spoke. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome. I was involved with the little boy. Did you, by chance, get either of the car’s occupants to take a breath test?”

“Both of them were twice the legal limit and underage to boot,” there was a note of serious disdain in the cop’s voice.

“Lovely.” Hank’s voice was full of sarcasm and irritation. 

The cop looked around. “Do you know where the other firefighter went? I believe Larry said his name was Mike.”

“His name is Mike Stoker; he’s my Engineer. I sent him back to camp to get out of his wet clothes. He was headed for the bathroom to change and should be back soon.”

“Was he the one in the water?”

“Yes, Officer,” Hank remained professional even though he was irked by the Captain Obvious question. “He pulled all four members of the family to safety. The first one was the little girl Julie. She was followed by her parents and then her brother Cameron.”

“Okay.” The cop wrote down the information while they waited for Mike to return.

KMG 365

As Hank predicted, Mike returned minutes later wearing his long sleeve shirt, jacket, a new pair of jeans, and an old pair of sneakers. Hank noticed the footwear and looked at his friend. Mike answered the unasked question. “Only brought one pair of boots.   
Wasn’t exactly planning on swimming in them this weekend.”

Hank nodded and backed away so the cop could talk to Mike. He walked over to JB while Captain Smith checked in with his crew.

JB asked, “Hank, how are they?”

Hank swallowed hard. “It’s gonna be a hell of a long road for them, but Rampart is one of the best in the country. I trust them with the lives of my men all the time.”

“How are you?” Concern filled the young Ranger’s voice.

Hank blinked and swallowed again. “I’ve definitely been better, JB.”

“I…I’ll be honest with you, when I heard Cameron scream, I almost lost my lunch.”

“Believe me, son. I was on the boat with you, but I knew he needed me.” Hank looked up and saw Larry and Todd standing off to the side, looking rather shaken.

“Hey JB, if Mike asks, tell him I took Larry and Todd back to our site to get them a drink.”

“Will do.”

Hank jogged over to where the two civilians were looking rather shaken. “Larry, Todd…” Both men looked up, the shock settling into their features. “Come with me.”

KMG 365

Hank quietly led the men back to camp. He set up the folding chairs and guided one man into each. “Gentlemen, first off, I cannot thank you enough for your help tonight. It really was invaluable.”

Larry spoke first; a slight shake was noticeable in his voice. “We only held up the two idiots that caused it. How did that help?”

“Because it lets us focus on the family that was more seriously injured. Are you guys, okay? Do you want something to drink?”

Todd asked quietly, “Do you have any soda?”

“We do.”

“Can I have one?” Both men asked at the same time. 

“Of course.” Hank quickly opened the cooler and retrieved the requested drinks. Both men took them gratefully. “Boys,” Hank’s voice took on the fatherly tone he used after a rough call. “If you want to talk about anything, my ears are open. Mike’s are too once   
he’s done with the cops.”

At first, neither man spoke. The site remained quiet until Hank looked up at the sound of Mike’s approaching footsteps.

Hank asked, “Any update on the tow?”

“Ten more minutes, at least. Apparently, it’s been an interesting night in the county tonight. The cops want Smitty and his crew to stay to help pull the car out.”

“Makes sense. Did you tell them we have water and stuff?”

“Yes, JB is taking care of them, though. He’s got the coffee going. We’re welcome to have some too if we want it.”

“Okay.”

Mike looked at the two quiet civilians who were nursing sodas and trying to mute the burps the carbonated beverages caused. “You guys, okay?”

The simple question finally broke Todd. His voice was full of shock but steady. “It just doesn’t seem real. One minute we are sleeping soundly. Our families sharing a campsite crashed out after a long day in the fresh air. The next all hell broke loose.”

Larry chimed in, “All we heard were the tires and then the landing. By the time it registered what happened, the car was already over the stream. Then we see this blur running towards us in Dodger blue and gray, and we knew we weren’t dreaming.”

Mike blushed lightly. “Didn’t mean to scare you guys. Hank and I heard the wreck, and we were in work mode in the blink of an eye.”

“Don’t apologize. You guys did amazing, although I have to say, Mike, I never knew someone could dive that quick with a knife in their hand.

“A combination of my training from the department and the Navy kicked in. I knew the clock was ticking, and it was running faster for the family.”

“You didn’t even blink, though.”

“No time. Thank you for listening to me when I started barking. That’s usually Cap’s role.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hank smiled, “Don’t short yourself, Mike; I heard you as I jumped out of your truck. You sounded exactly like I would have.”

Mike smiled again, “Thanks, Cap.”

Todd spoke up, “I…I don’t even want to think what would have happened if you guys weren’t here tonight.” The mere mention of the thought made all four men shudder. Hank and Mike on the ground, Larry and Todd in the chairs.

Hank said, “I’m just glad we were.”

Larry and Todd finished their sodas. Todd yawned as the adrenaline began to wear off. “I guess we should get back to our families.”

Mike smiled, “Come on, boys, we’ll walk you home.”

The two civilians stood. They deposited their cans in the recently untied trash bag. Mike then retied it before the foursome set out for their camp.

On the way by, they passed the cops and the tired crew of 69s, all nursing cups of coffee from JB. Mike called out to the Engineer at 69s, “Hey Dave, the keys are in the center console if you need to move my truck to get the tow in here while we walk these two home.”

The engineer smiled tiredly, “Thanks, Mike.”

KMG 365

Larry and Todd waved a tired good-bye to the crew and led their escorts back to their site. As expected, they were met by both families, including one curious little girl.

The young girl with dark hair walked over to Larry, “Daddy, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jackie. I was helping my friends Mike and Hank take care of some people that got hurt after that car crashed.”

Jackie smiled as she walked over and gave the two tired strangers hugs. “Thank you.”

Mike and Hank were stunned by the gesture. Mike spoke shyly. “You’re welcome, Sweetheart.”

Todd’s wife, Kate, spoke up. “Gentlemen, can we get you anything?”

Hank smiled, “Oh no, thanks, ma’am. We just wanted to walk the guys home and make sure they were okay. You guys need to get some rest.”

A young voice grumbled, “Kinda hard with all the lights.”

“Now Billy,” Todd started.

Mike smiled, “It’s okay, Todd.” He turned and looked at the young boy, “I know it’s bright, Billy. When we get back there, we’ll ask the guys to shut the lights off so you can go to bed now that almost everything is cleaned up.”

“Ya will?”

Hank smiled, “We will. I promise.”

Mike added, “He’s my boss, and I know he never goes back on his promises.”

“Thanks, Mister.” The young boy yawned loudly and curled into his mom’s arms. Good nights were exchanged before the two firefighters headed out again.

KMG 365

Mike and Hank stayed quiet until they were out of earshot of the camp. They wanted the kids to be able to go back to sleep. When they were finally far enough away, Mike turned and asked, “Cap, how are you really doing?”

“I’ve been better. I can tell you that much, Mike.” Hank gulped as his mind once again went to Cameron. “I could use an ear once the light show leaves.”

“Anytime, Cap, I know Cameron really got to you.”

“That’s putting it lightly. I know we’re not supposed to get emotionally involved, but this one…”

Mike reached over and started to rub his friend’s neck as the sentence faded. “I know, Cap. I know.”

The boys made the rest of the walk-in silence until they reached the scene. 

KMG 365

Hank walked over to the crew of 69s. “Hey, Smitty.”

“Yeah, Hank?”

“Can you kill the lights? There are kids at the site that Larry and Todd are sharing, and they’re keeping them up.”

That was all Dave needed to hear. He reached inside the truck and shut the lights off. The cops took the hint and killed their lights as well. “Thanks, boys,” Hank said.

Dave smiled, “Anytime, Captain Stanley.”

Ten minutes after Larry and Todd returned to their camp, the long-awaited tow truck finally arrived. The crew of 69s, along with JB, the cops, Hank, and Mike, helped move the car from its position. Once the vehicle was secure, the firefighters and their off-duty   
counterparts inspected the area. Satisfied that there were no dangers to the natural surroundings, 69s finally bid the group farewell.

The tired crew followed the tow truck out of Timberland. The cops were not far behind as they had completed their onsite investigation, at least as much as could be done under the inky black cover of darkness.

KMG 365

JB looked at his remaining campers. “Boys, to say thank you does not seem to be enough tonight.”

Mike smiled, “Just doing our jobs, JB.”

Hank added, “Thanks for coordinating things.”

“My pleasure,” JB yawned. “Do you want some coffee or anything? I have some stuff at the ranger station.”

“No, thanks,” both men answered at the same time.

Mike added, “I think we are going to stay in our camp for the rest of the night if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. If you guys need anything, you know where I am.”

“Thanks again, JB.” Hank offered his hand, which the ranger shook. 

“You’re welcome,” JB said as he shook hands with Mike. “Good night, gentlemen.”

“Good night JB,” Mike and Hank chorused.

The trio split. JB headed for his truck and the duo from 51s back to their campsite.

KMG 365

Mike and Hank arrived at their campsite. Mike asked, “Cap, do you want me to build another fire?”

Hank ran his hands through his hair, backlit by their lantern. “Nah, I don’t think we are going to be up that much longer. I mean, I need some time, and I know you do too, but not that much.”

“Sounds good.”

Mike set the lantern down between the folding chairs and retrieved two sodas from the cooler. Wordlessly he handed one to Hank. “I know we usually do this over coffee….”

Hank smiled as he opened the soda, “This is fine pal, I could use one anyway to settle down.”

“Cameron really got to you.” It wasn’t a question. The statement was said in a voice of concern.

Hank took a long swig of his drink before he looked at his friend in the eyes. “I’m not going to lie to you, Mike. That little boy shook me harder than anybody else has recently.” Hank’s voice grew thick with emotion. “When he kept asking if he was going to be   
okay, and then got really scared when Bob showed up; I wanted to just wrap him up and carry him in myself.”

Mike reached over and rubbed his friend’s neck. The play of emotions on the older man’s face was clear in the lantern light. “I can only imagine what you felt when Bellingham had to put that splint on.”

“That’s why I asked you for my shirt. I knew if he could bite something, it would help, and I didn’t want him to bite me. Damn, that sound is never easy but especially from a kid in his condition. I’ll be honest; my stomach was flipping more than when I know the chief is coming to visit.”

“I know it was. I’m sorry I left, but I had to pull JB away before he lost his lunch.”

“I don’t blame you. In fact, I thank you for doing that. As much as we are used to certain sounds, we have to remember; there are others who are not.”

“That was my thinking.” Mike took a long drink and muted the burp that escaped shortly after with his fist.

Hank went quiet for a few minutes as he finished his soda and cleared his head. He was not going to forget Cameron anytime soon. However, he had another friend to check on here and now. He looked over at Mike, who was finishing his soda. “Hey Mike, are you okay? I know you weren’t planning on taking a midnight swim tonight.”

Mike shook out the knots in his arms from his dive. “I’m okay. A little stiff, but otherwise okay. I put the knife back in the footlocker before I went to change.”

“Thank you. Thanks for going under the water…”

Mike smiled tiredly, “Eh, nothing a little Navy training hadn’t prepared me for. I’m just glad the tent and Cameron’s sleeping bag gave in so quick.” His voice grew serious. “Honestly, the one thing that concerned me the most during the whole thing was getting them above the water.”

“That was my thought too. I knew we had to secure the car, but they were the priority. You had me worried when I saw Brent before I saw you.”

“Sorry about that, Cameron’s foot and that sleeping bag were arguing. I actually had to come up for guppy breath before I went back down and got him because the bag was that tight around his leg and growing heavier with every second.”

“You didn’t take in any water, did you?”

“Nope. Thankfully, the underwater breathing I learned years ago never left me.”

“Good to know.” Hank yawned as his adrenaline started wearing off. 

Mike smiled at his tired friend. “Cap, let's go to bed. I know my muscles are getting sore, and it’s getting cool.”

“Sounds good, Mike. We’ll discuss breakfast whenever we wake up…” Hank checked his watch. It was nearly 0300. He grimaced before he continued, “later this morning.”

Mike yawned loudly, “Sounds like a plan. If you need to talk more, you know where to find me.”

“Same for you, my friend.”

The two men shook hands and headed back to their tents. The lantern once again took up its spot between the tents. Mike shut it off just before both men crawled inside their sleeping quarters. In seconds zippers were shut. Once again, they set up their shoes next to their sleeping bags and then settled back into bed. Sleep came to each man quickly. Yet, it was not quite as deep as it had been the first time they went to bed. Rather, both found themselves sleeping lighter as if they were at the station. Snoring soon filled the campsite once again as they drifted off.


	3. A Change In Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans change for Mike and Hank.

Mike and Hank slept right through the first light of dawn. The sun had risen just a few hours after their sleeping bags grabbed their attention. It was nearly 10 before either man woke up. Mike, because he had finally recharged. Hank because he had recharged and needed to answer nature’s call.

The duo changed in their tents and then emerged. Both of them had a serious case of bed head but looked more refreshed.

Mike smiled, “Morning, Hank.”

Hank smiled, “Morning, Mike. How’d you sleep?”

“I was out cold once I settled in. You?”

“I was down for the count. I probably would have given Chet a run for his money the way I was snoring last night.”

Both men laughed. Mike smiled, “You and me both.”

“Hey pal, I need to go use the bathroom, then we can discuss the plans for the day.”

“I’m coming with you since we don’t have a fire to worry about.”

The duo headed off to the bathroom to clean up for the day. The walk was silent as both men shook the cobwebs from their brains. After tending to their morning business, they made the short walk back.

Mike looked around. “This place is so beautiful, but…”

Hank finished the thought. “I think we’ve had our fun up here for the weekend. What do you say we spend tonight at my house? Maybe we can catch the Dodgers game and relax.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“We can drop the food off at my place before we get your stuff and head for Rampart.”

“I know you want to go see Cameron and his family. I was going to ask when we were doing that.”

Hank swallowed, “I’d like to as soon as we can.”

“Then let’s get going. I saw a little diner just before that last traffic light yesterday. It looked good for breakfast today.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hank’s stomach rumbled. “I am kinda hungry this morning.”

Mike smiled as his stomach rumbled. “So am I.”

As they did the day before, the guys worked together to break camp. The extra water was dumped from the bucket into the fire ring. Even though they had drowned their fire from the night before, both men didn’t want to take any chances. By 1030, they were completely packed and ready to go. 

The short drive back to the Ranger’s station was done in silence.

KMG 365

Hank and Mike walked into the office. JB looked up. “Good morning, boys.”

Hank smiled, “Good morning JB.”

“What can I do for you?”

Mike smiled, “As much as we like the campground, we’ve had our fill of fun for the weekend.”

JB nodded as Mile slid the parking tag back across the desk. “After the fun we had this morning. I can’t say I blame you.”

Hank smiled, “Thanks again for your help.”

“You’re welcome.”

JB and Mike settled the bill before the trio bid each other good-bye. 

KMG 365

Hank and Mike headed out of the station and climbed back into Mike’s truck. In just seconds, they were back on the road. The drive to the diner was filled with alternate bouts of yawning as both men worked to wake up without coffee.

Hank smiled, “I don’t know what they have food-wise, but I really hope this place has good coffee.”

Mike smiled and replied without taking his eyes off the road. “At this point, I’d take the sludge that Chet calls coffee.”

“Now that’s saying something,” Hank replied as he spotted the diner. “On the right about 200 yards up.”

Mike carefully switched lanes and turned on his blinker. Unlike many of their fellow drivers, the duo actually knew the light was more than a blinking decoration. Mike looked up. His voice was full of curiosity when he spoke. “I wonder what a New Jersey style   
diner means.”

Hank grinned, “It means we’re going to eat more for breakfast this morning than even Chet and Marco are going to eat this weekend.”

Mike laughed, “Oh, really?” 

“Oh yeah. One of the few things I miss from back east is the huge breakfasts from a Jersey diner.”

Mike found a spot. “Now, this I’ve got to see.” The two men chuckled as they climbed out of the truck and headed inside.

An older man of Greek descent met them. Hank mouthed, ‘This will be a good one,’ to Mike as the older man spoke. “Good morning gentlemen, welcome to Kodos Jersey Style Diner.”

Hank and Mike smiled, “Good morning.”

“Just the two of you this morning?”

“Yes.” Hank smiled.

“Booth or table?”

“Either is fine.”

“Okay.” The older man took a look around the bustling restaurant. He finally spotted an open table. “Follow me.” The greeter led the men through the restaurant to the table. “Here you go, gentlemen, your server will be over shortly.”

Hank smiled,” Thank you.”

Mike sat on the right side of the table. Hank took the chair on the left. Both men were stunned to see something that resembled a small novel. Mike gasped, “Uh, is this the menu or a book.”

Hank laughed, “Both.”

The duo had just started searching the menu when a young gentleman walked up. “Good morning, gentlemen, my name is Ned. I will be your server this morning.”

“Good morning,” Mike and Hank said at the same time.

“Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Black coffee, please,” Hank said. 

“And you, Sir?” Ned turned to Mike.

“I’ll have the same.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

The young server walked away as the men once again looked at their menus. Neither of them could decide until Ned returned. 

Mike asked, “Ned, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Do you recommend the bacon or sausage with the Jersey special?”

“Bacon.”

“That sounds good; I’ll take the Jersey special with the bacon.”

“Yes, Sir, how would you like your eggs?”

“Over easy, please.”

“White or wheat toast?”

“White, please.”

“Home fries or hash browns?”

“Hash browns.”

“Yes, Sir, and for you?” Ned looked at Hank.

“I’ll take the town and county salute.”

Ned smiled, “That’s one of my favorites for breakfast. What would you like on your Belgian Waffle?”

“Strawberries and whip cream, please.”

“And your meat?”

“Can I have the pork roll? It’s been a long time since I’ve had them.”

“Yes, Sir. Can I get you guys anything else?”

“No thanks,” Mike and Hank echoed.

Ned smiled as he turned and left.

KMG 365

Mike looked at Hank. “Uh Cap, am I going to need to order new pants after this?”

Hank chuckled. “I’m not going to lie, you very well might.”

“At least you’re honest,” Mike smirked as he tried the coffee. “Oh, my goodness, this is amazing.”

Hank took a long drink. “It really is.”

Their eyes started to brighten as the much-needed black gold hit their systems. Hank saw Mike rub his shoulder. “You good, Mike?”

Mike smiled, “Good to go. Just stretching out the end of this morning.”

“I don’t blame you.” Hank shuddered, “I hope we don’t have another wake-up call like that anytime soon.”

“You and me both.”

The men went quiet as they listened to the hum of the diner. It was nice to wake up with people who weren’t screaming. Ned returned after a little bit and quietly refilled their coffee. Both men nodded their thanks.

Hank asked, “Hey Mike, have you ever been to Chavez Ravine?”

“In person?”

“Yes.”

“No.” Mike ducked his head slightly. “I’ve always wanted to go but never had anybody to go with.”

“How about we see if we can get tickets for tonight? I think after this morning, we deserve to splurge a bit.”

“But…” Mike’s voice dropped. 

Hank asked, “But what, my friend?”

“A…are...aren't you supposed to take a glove to a game?”

“Yes. At least that’s the tradition.”

“I…I don’t have a glove.” The quiet man’s face turned pink with embarrassment.

Hank made a mental note for this year’s Christmas gift exchange. He would make sure he got Mike in the Secret Santa and rectify the glove situation. He smiled broadly as he put his hand on Mike’s shoulder. “That’s okay, my friend. I have an extra one you can   
borrow for tonight.”

“A... are you sure?” Mike stammered.

“I am pal.” Hank smiled reassuringly.

“Well, then yes, I would love to go to the game tonight.”

“Excellent.”

The conversation ended quickly as both men drained their coffee. Their jaws dropped slightly when Ned arrived with another young man. Both men were laden with overfilling trays. Ned laid out Mike’s Vincentown special out. It was two eggs with bacon, toast,   
jelly, and hash browns on a plate the size of a small manhole cover. Ned’s assistant laid out the waffle that took up the entire plate. Next to it was the plate of pork roll and a small wire container featuring three types of syrup.   
Ned asked, “Can I get you anything else, gentlemen?”

“More coffee for both of us, please,” Mike replied.

“Of course. Enjoy.” Ned and his assistant walked away.

KMG 365

Mike took a moment and stared at the feast in front of him. Hank grinned and asked, “What’s wrong, my friend?”

Mike looked at his superior with a slightly embarrassed look, “I uh, I don’t know where to start?”

“Well, you can do it the way they do it and go for a bit of everything or just pick a spot on the plate and work around it from there.”

“Hmm, I think I’ll do it the way they do it.”

The duo settled into their feasts as Ned returned and filled their coffee. Both men nodded their thanks. For the longest time, the only sound at the table was the sounds of eating. Finally, Hank hit a wall as he finished the oversized and overloaded waffle.

“Oh my, I forgot how big those things were.” He squirmed slightly in his seat as he sat back.

Mike smiled, “I’ll have to try that the next time I’m in the area.”

“It’s amazing but huge.”

“It looks it.”

“How’s your breakfast?”

“Amazing.”

“Good.”

Mike spied Hank’s yet to be touched pork roll. There were two slices on the plate. “What’s that?”

Hank smiled, “Pork roll, you wanna try some?”

“Looks interesting. Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” Hank handed over the plate. Mike used his fork to grab one slice before he returned the plate.

Both men enjoyed their meal before they sat back with a satisfied smile. It was obvious they were glad the game was later that night as both were overstuffed.

Mike covered a small hiccup before he said, “That was amazing.”

Hank smiled as he hiccupped. “It certainly was. Thanks for spotting this yesterday.”

“My pleasure. I am going to use the restroom.”

“Okay, I’ll ask for the check.”

“Cap…”

“Nope, you got the campsite. I’m getting our feast.” Hank smiled, but the tone was clear. He was not taking Mike’s money.

“Okay.”

Mike got up and headed for the bathroom. Hank waved Ned over and requested the meal on one check. The young man returned moments later with the paper. After seeing the total, Hank left a twenty percent tip before getting up to pay the bill.

Mike met him at the front door with a smile. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Hank smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll meet you in the truck.”

“Okay.”

Hank turned and headed for the bathroom while Mike walked out to the truck. 

KMG 365

The engineer climbed inside and sat back. A combination of food coma and fresh air soon saw him put his head back and close his eyes. Hank walked out of the diner a few minutes later and smiled as he spotted the sleeping man. He waited outside the truck for a few minutes before he double tapped the door.

The sound woke Mike up. He smirked embarrassed at Hank as the older man climbed in the truck. “S... Sorry about that.”

Hank smiled, “Nothing to be sorry about. I know those meals are nap-inducing, and engineers can fall asleep anywhere.”

Mike chuckled, “That we can. Quick question in case the food coma catches up to you.”

“Yes?” Hank’s eyes were already getting heavy.

“Where to first?”

“Are you okay with what you are wearing for the game?”

“Sure.”

“Then how about my house first. We can put the rest of the food away, stretch for a bit, and then head out. We’ll swing by your place on the way to Rampart before we go to the game.”

“Sounds good. Get some rest.” Mike smiled, “Have a good nap.”

Mike backed out of the parking spot and hit the road. Hank was asleep before the front tires found the road. The driver turned the radio on but kept it low to let the food coma claim his passenger. The drive was quiet except for the music and some light   
snoring from the overstuffed passenger.

It was nearly an hour after they left the diner before Mike pulled into Hank’s driveway. The sound of the engine shutting off woke the slumbering homeowner. Hank smiled sheepishly, “Sorry about that.”

Mike smiled, “Don’t be.”

Both men climbed out of the truck. They grabbed their clothes and made quick work of unloading the cooler. Mike carried the cooler up to the door as Hank unlocked it. He continued into the kitchen after the door was opened. 

KMG 365

Hank followed Mike into the kitchen. The duo made quick work of emptying the cooler. Once it was empty, Hank said, “Mike, give me your clothes.”

“Why?”

“Well, I know we want to stretch for a bit. I want to make sure your wet stuff from last night gets washed before it starts smelling.”

“Y…you sure, Cap?” Mike was genuinely surprised.

“Positive.” Without a second thought, Mike handed over the bag with his wet stuff. As Hank headed for the laundry room, Mike walked back outside. He picked up the footlocker and carried that with Hank’s tent into the house and then into the garage. After he put the stuff away, he turned and headed back inside.

Mike and Hank met up in the living room. It was nearly noon. Hank said, “I put your clothes on a quick wash. They’ll be done in about forty minutes.”

“Okay.” 

The duo settled in for some television. After a quick show went off, they took turns getting much-needed showers. By the time Mike was done, the laundry was done. His beloved Dodgers shirt was thrown into the dryer before anything else.

Hank smiled as he saw his friend walking around in jeans, warm socks, and shoes. “Your shirt should be done in a few. I put it on the quick-dry cycle. We can take of the rest after we get back tonight.”

“Sounds good.”

“Come here while we wait for your shirt.” 

“Okay.”

Mike followed Hank into his small office. It was decorated with a mix of pictures from his career and travels as a Brat. Hank opened the small closet and grabbed two baseball mitts. He handed both to Mike. “See which one fits better.”

Mike was stunned. Both mitts were a rich brown color with a baseball tied in each to help keep its shape. He tried both on and found that the first one fit just a bit better. “D…do you mind if I use this one tonight?”

Hank smiled, “Not at all.”

“Thank you.” Mike handed the other glove back to Hank. 

KMG 365

The duo turned and left the room. The dryer buzzed as they passed the laundry room. Hank stopped and grabbed the shirt. He handed it to Mike before the rest of their camp clothes went in the dryer. 

Mike slid the warm shirt on and smiled. “Thanks, Cap, this feels great.”

“You’re welcome pal, are you ready to go?”

“Yep. You?”

“Let’s get after it.”

Hank was also wearing a Dodgers shirt. He grabbed his wallet and keys as well as a Dodgers hat on the way out the door. Mike followed him, carrying both gloves.

KMG 365

Hank turned and locked the doors. “How about we take my car tonight?”

Mike smiled, “Okay.”

The duo walked over and climbed in the sedan. Hank backed up and headed for Mike’s place. The drive went smoothly as traffic was relatively light for a weekend day. 

Mike smiled as Hank shut the engine off. “I’ll be right back, Cap.”

“Take your time. I’m not in any hurry.”

Mike nodded as he grabbed his keys and climbed out of the truck. He jogged over to the front door and opened it. Once inside, he made quick work of grabbing his uniforms and camera. He also found his hat for the game. Then he made a quick stop in the bathroom before he headed back out, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. He opened the door and put the uniforms right behind Hank to leave the rear window clear.

Once the uniforms were hung up, Mike climbed back in the front passenger seat. Hank asked, “Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

“Next stop, Rampart.”

Both men kept a sharp on the road as they made the fifteen-minute drive to the hospital. Hank found a spot in the main lot.

KMG 365

Hank swallowed, “You know these trips never get any easier, whether I am visiting one of you guys or another friend..”

Mike clapped his friend on the back. “I know, Cap, let’s go see them.”

The duo nervously climbed from the car and headed for the massive hospital. They made a quick stop at the gift shop where they bought teddy bears for Julie and Cameron. Teddy bears in hand; they headed for the one place they knew they could find information, the nurse’s station in the emergency room. Head nurse Dixie McCall looked up at the sound of the approaching footsteps. She was stunned to see her friends. “Hi Mike, hi, Hank.”

“Hi, Miss. McCall,” Hank smiled.

“What can I do for you two? Aren’t you off today?”

“We are; we came by to visit some friends we made last night before we head to the game. We were kind of hoping you could help us find them.”

“Oh?”

Mike asked, “Were you here when the Timberland victims came in?”

Dixie swallowed as the memory of the victims from the early morning incident ran through her mind. “I was. Kel took care of the kids while Joe took care of the parents. Morton’s been out with that wicked bug going around, so Taylor took care of the two nimrods from the car. They were released to the police after a few hours. Doctor Jackson admitted all of them to the burn ward.”

Hank couldn’t hide the nerves that crept into his voice. “C...can we see them?”

“I don’t see why not. Do you want me to take you up there?”

“If you want or…”

At that moment, Dr. Joe Early walked by. “Hi, Hank, hi Mike. Where are you heading to?”

Dixie answered for her friends. “They want to go see the Timberland crew from last night, the Albertsons.”

Joe smiled, “I was heading upstairs anyway to check in on a few things since I have to work for Mike today. I can take them.”

“Would you mind, Joe?”

“Not at all. Come on, guys.”

“Thanks, Joe. See you later, guys.”

Mike and Hank walked away with Joe. The trio headed for the elevator. Joe asked, “Out of curiosity, boys, what brings you to see them?”

Hank replied, “We were the ones who took care of them at the campground.”

Joe nodded in understanding. “I was wondering where the department t-shirt came from.”

Hank smiled, “My gym bag.” His voice grew serious, “We needed it to help Cameron out while Bob Bellingham splinted his ankle. He bit down on it while I held him still.”

Joe heard the tone. “He’s okay, Hank. I promise. Kel worked with ortho to get him cleaned up and casted. He didn’t need surgery, just a lot of TLC.”

Mike asked, “How are his parents and his sister Julie?”

“When I checked on them this morning, they were all stable and hanging in there.”

Mike and Hank both let out the sigh of relief neither of them realized they had been holding.

Hank asked, “Did I hear you say something about having to work for Mike?”

Joe winced, “Yeah, Morton called out with that stomach bug that’s going around, so I have to work for him tonight. It’s a bummer too because my friend and I had tickets to the Dodgers-Tigers game tonight. Then he got sick too.”

Hank grinned, “Hey Doc, by chance, do you have those tickets on you?”

“They’re in my locker. Why?”

“What if Mike and I take them off your hands? We were going to try and get tickets for tonight. Kind of treat us after the early morning wake up call.”

Joe smiled as the elevator reached their floor. “On one condition, Hank.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll trade you the tickets for some of your clam chowder.”

Hank grinned, “Deal.”

The three men shook hands as they walked up to the door leading to the burn unit.

KMG 365

When Mike and Hank realized where they were, they immediately grew serious. They had their game faces on. This was not going to be easy on either one of them. Joe noticed the change in their demeanor and said calmly, “I’ll take you to their rooms. I promise they really are okay. The parents have some burns on their arms and chest we are watching for the day. The sister’s burns are doing okay. Cameron’s burns were bothering him this morning, but I think a visit from his favorite fire captain may fix that.”

Joe led the trio into the burn ward and slowly made their way down the snake of rooms until they found the two side by side units. One housed Brent and Becky. The other one housed Julie and Cameron. A quick peek into the parents’ room revealed they weren’t there. Joe knocked on the semi-closed door of the kids’ room. “Come in,” Brent called out.

Joe opened the door and poked his head in. “Good afternoon, all.”

Brent smiled, “Good afternoon Doctor Early. How are you?”

“Doing well. I brought you a couple of visitors. Are you guys up to them?”

Becky was surprised, “O…okay.”

Joe opened the door wider and held it for Hank and Mike. He smiled as it closed behind the newest visitors. Julie jumped out of bed and ran for Mike. “Mister Mike!” 

The taller man picked her up carefully and smiled softly. “I see someone is feeling a lot better.”

Brent stood and shook Hank’s hand. “We all are thanks to you guys.”

Hank smiled and spoke softly, seeing that Cameron was dozing. “We’re just glad you guys are okay.”

Brent pulled the captain into a manly hug. It broke only a minute later so that Becky could also hug Hank. Mike waited until they broke apart before he smiled at Julie. “Here, honey, this is for you,” he said as he handed Julie one of the stuffed animals.

Julie was surprised. “For me?”

“Yep. A little something to help you feel better. We have one for your brother too.”

Julie’s voice turned a bit sad. “Cam hasn’t felt too good today. He keeps crying out, but they said they could only give him so much medicine.”

Mike hugged the girl a little tighter. “He’ll feel better soon, sweetie. Especially with a sister like you by his side.”

Hank looked over at the young boy lying in the bed. “Brent, Becky, do you mind?”

Brent smiled softly, “No. I think you might be what he needs for a bit.”

Hank walked over to the bed quietly. A skill he had mastered while visiting his own crew several times at Rampart. He sat down in the chair and gently laid a hand on Cameron’s arm. He brushed his arm gently as he said, “Hi Cameron, it’s Captain Hank.”

The sound of the Captain’s voice made the young boy open his eyes. “C…Captain Stanley.” Cameron’s voice was a mix of surprise and sleep.

Hank smiled, “Yeah, buddy, it’s me. I came by to see how you’re feeling.” Cameron reached out for a hug. Careful of the young man’s bandages, Hank returned the hug. “I’m right here, my friend.”

“Not dreaming?” Cameron asked as he woke up more.

“No, buddy, you’re not dreaming. Although your sister says, you’ve had a rough time.”

“Medicine makes me sick, and my leg hurts. Otherwise, my burns are okay. They just want to keep putting some kinda stuff on ‘em.”

Hank winced at the medicine comment. He had watched his men, especially Johnny, suffer from the same fate several times. “Oh buddy, I’m sorry the medicine makes you sick, but you have to stay ahead of the pain in your ankle.”

“That’s what mom and dad say too, but I…” Cameron took a breath. “Between being scared and everything, it’s hard.”

Hank shifted the young boy in his arms so Cameron could rest his head against his chest. “I know, buddy, but you are a strong and brave young boy. You know that’s why I gave you my Captain’s t-shirt last night. You were so brave.”

Julie added a bit down; she didn’t get a shirt. “So was I.”

Hank looked up and smiled, “Yes, you were sweetheart. I promise when you guys get out of here, if you come to my fire station, I will have your shirt too. I would have brought one for you now, but they are at the firehouse.”

“Y…you will?” Julie’s voice was full of surprise.

Hank smiled, “I will.”

Julie scampered out of Mike’s arms and walked over. She hugged Hank, careful not to jar him since he still had her brother in his arms. Hank smiled. “I’ll give you a proper hug in a minute, okay, honey?”

“Okay.” Julie smiled as she climbed back in bed. 

Hank turned his attention back to Cameron. “Hey buddy, has anybody signed your cast yet?”

Cameron smiled, more awake than he had been in hours. “Just mommy, daddy, and Julie.”

“Can Mike and I sign it?”

“Yes!” The young boy replied excitedly. His response brought a chuckle from the adults. Hank carefully propped Cameron up in his bed. He reached over and picked up the permanent marker that had been left on his tray table. 

“Mike, do you want to sign first?”

Mike smiled, “No, Cap. You go ahead. I’ll sign it when I bring his stuffed animal over.”

Hank smiled, “Okay.” He leaned down and drew a little fire ax before he wrote Get Well Soon, My Friend. Stay Strong. You Are in My Thoughts. Your Friend Captain Hank Stanley 😊

Cameron looked down and read the message after Hank stood up. His eyes teared up. “Th…thank you.”

Hank smiled warmly as he hugged the boy again. “You’re welcome, my friend.”

Cameron snuggled in for a minute before he relaxed. He noticed the shirts that Hank and Mike had on and asked, “You wouldn’t, by chance, know if the Dodgers are on TV tonight, would you?”

Before Hank could reply, there was a knock at the door. Mike called out, “Come in.”

Joe opened the door and walked in with a smile. “Hi guys, I just saw the lunch cart coming.”

Mike winced, “Doctor Early, please tell me they are getting something good.”

Joe smiled at the reaction. “Don’t worry, Mike, Dixie took care of them this morning. It’s not five-star dining, but it’s better than the usual.”

Hank smiled, “Good, they deserve it.”

Brent smiled, “Well, thank you.”

Mike asked, “Hey Doc, do you know if the game is on TV tonight? Cameron was asking.”

“I believe it is.”

“Good deal,” Cameron said with a smile. He became bashful when he looked at Joe. “Doctor Early, would you like to sign my cast?”

Joe smiled, “I would love to Cameron. It’s good to see you feeling better, my friend.”

“Trying,” the young boy’s voice was honest. “Not too good at the pain thing yet but trying.”

Hank rubbed his shoulder. “I told you, buddy, just stay on top of it. You’ll get there.”

Joe added, “He’s right, Cameron.”

Becky asked, “I know the pain meds work, but can you give him anything with them?”

“Like what?” Joe’s voice became serious.

“Something to help settle his stomach. He doesn’t seem to be able to keep them down long enough to let them work.”

Joe relaxed, “Now that we can do. I’ll talk to his doctor and have them add something to his chart.”

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Joe turned back to Cameron and signed his cast. Mike walked over when he was done and signed it. 

Once the quiet man was done, he looked at Cameron. “Here you go, Cameron. This is for you,” he said as he handed the boy the stuffed teddy bear.

Cameron was shocked. “For me?”

Hank smiled, “Yep, for you, and you know what else?”

“What?”

“You get to keep my shirt. We’re going to give one to your sister when you guys come to visit after you get out of here.”

“Real…really?” Cameron started to tear up.

Hank reached over and gently hugged the boy. It was obvious things were getting to him. “Really, my friend.”

Cameron clung to Hank until the lunch cart arrived. As the food was laid out, Hank gently pried himself out of the grasp. “Hey buddy, go ahead and eat. I want to hug your sister, and then Mike and I are going to head out.”

“D…do you have to leave?” 

“Yes, we do, my friend. You need to spend time with your mommy, daddy, and sister, getting better. But you know something?”

“What?”

“I have some very special friends of mine that I am going to have come check on you guys when we go back to work, so you know that we are still thinking of you.”

“Really?”

“You betcha. Their names are Roy and Johnny.”

“Mister Bob told me about them last night. He said they are good friends of his too.”

Joe smiled, “They are, Cameron. They all work together here to help people out.”

As Joe was talking, Hank got up and walked over to Julie’s bed. The young girl jumped into his arms and was rewarded with a gentle, warm hug. 

Julie whispered in Hank’s ear, “Thank you for making my brother feel better.”

Hank smiled warmly, “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Can you watch over him for me?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

Hank put the girl back in bed so she could eat her lunch. Mike walked over and gave her one more hug before he gave one to Cameron. Hank also gave the boy one more hug. Then the duo gave Becky hugs and shook Brent’s hand. The parents were sharing tray tables with their kids for lunch. They would be in their own room for dinner.

Joe smiled, “Well, boys, what do you say we let these guys have lunch?”

Hank smiled, “Sounds good, Joe.”

The trio left after a round of heartfelt good-byes and one more thank from each of the kids for their stuffed animals.

KMG 365

Joe quietly led his friends out of the unit. 

Hank swallowed as the doors closed behind them. “That wasn’t easy, but I’ll be the first to admit I really needed that.”

Mike gripped his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure Cameron was going to let you go so we could go to the game.”

“I…I wasn’t either,” Hank admitted. “I’m just glad they are all doing so much better.”

Mike swallowed, “So am I. That was one of the toughest scenes we’ve worked in a while and not just because we were in the middle of nowhere.”

“You got that right.”

Joe, Hank, and Mike boarded a waiting elevator to head back to the emergency room. Once they were in the elevator, Joe pulled an envelope out of his shirt pocket. He handed it to Hank with a smile. “Here, boys, you definitely deserve these tonight.”

Mike smiled, “You do realize this is going to be my first game there in person, right?”

Joe was stunned. “No, I didn’t know that, Mike.”

“Yeah, I’ve been a fan for years, but I’ve never been to the stadium.”

“Well, you boys have some really good seats tonight. Enjoy them, and I speak from experience when I say, keep your gloves handy.”

Hank grinned as he slid the tickets into his shirt pocket, “They’re in the car, Joe.”

The trio smiled at one another as the doors opened. Joe headed back to work while Mike and Hank turned and headed for the main entrance.

KMG 365

Hank let out a loud sigh of relief as they reached his car. It was a sound Mike echoed as they climbed inside the vehicle. 

Mike swallowed, “I needed that.”

Hank swallowed, “So did I. Now I can actually relax and enjoy what’s left of this weekend.”

“You and me both, Cap.” Mike’s eyes filled with excitement. “Next, stop the stadium?”

Hank grinned, “That’s my thought.”

The driver backed out of his spot and headed for the street. As always, the men sharpened their eyes as he pulled into traffic. The surface streets were fairly clear, but the 110 was quite busy going north. A fact that surprised that neither man since it was a   
Saturday afternoon. 

As Hank pulled onto the busy highway, Mike turned and reached into the back seat. He was able to retrieve the camera he had put in with his stuff for that night. Then he turned back and once again locked his eyes on the road.  
Hank noticed the camera out of the corner of his eye. “I’m glad you brought it out now; wait until you see the stadium in person; it’ll take your breath away.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Mike smiled, “You know what’s odd tonight, though?”

“What’s that?”

“Watching a game in person and not listening to Vin’s call.”

Hank smiled, “This is true. He definitely has a memorable voice.”

“He certainly does. One that will wake you up when needed, but also gives you the chance to rest if the game is getting out of hand.”

“Exactly.”

“I…I can’t thank you enough for this tonight, Hank.” Mike’s voice was thick.

Hank reached over, without taking his eyes off the road, and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “It’s my pleasure, pal. Between last night and the last month, I think it’s fair to say we deserve to have some fun.”

“Very true.”

Mike’s voice suddenly faded as nearly twenty minutes into the drive; Dodger Stadium came into view. The normally calm man’s jaw dropped open, and his eyes grew big. He started taking a few pictures, although he knew they would get better as they got closer to the stadium. Hank saw the reaction out of the corner of his eye and grinned. He loved watching his men relax and have some well-deserved fun.

As expected, the traffic grew heavier the closer they got to the stadium. It was nearly four, and the parking lot had just opened. Fans would be allowed in the stadium if they wanted to watch batting practice within the hour.  
Hank pulled up to a red light not far from the stadium. As Mike took some nice shots of the stadium, Hank pulled the envelope from his shirt pocket and opened it. He smiled when he saw the parking pass that joined the two-game tickets inside. “Mike, remind me to make Joe his own full batch of chowder, not just one container.”

“Okay…” Mike’s voice was full of curiosity as Hank pulled away after the light turned green.

Hank answered the unasked question as he held the parking pass in his hand. “He gave us a parking pass for tonight too.”

“I’ll throw in a batch of my spaghetti and meatballs to go with chowder for that.”

Hank chuckled as he pulled up to the parking attendant. “That should definitely keep him fed for a while.” 

KMG 365

Hank rolled down the window and smiled as he handed over the pass. The attendant, a young African American man, smiled at them. “Welcome to Dodgers Stadium gentlemen, enjoy the game tonight.”

Hank smiled, “Oh, we will, and thank you.”With that, he turned his attention back to the lot. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Hank found a spot. It was a good walk from the stadium, but nothing the duo couldn’t handle.

Mike chuckled when he saw the distance. “Let me guess this is your way of making sure neither of us has to order new pants anytime soon.”

Hank laughed heartily as he put the car in park and shut the engine off. There was a twinkle in his eye as he said, “something like that.”

Mike laughed as he reached back and retrieved their hats and gloves. Hank reached over his head and grabbed an ink pen from the sun visor. Mike looked at it questioningly. Hank grinned as the men got out of the car, “You think the kids are the only ones who want autographs during batting practice?”

Mike chuckled, “I never even thought of that.”

“Before I lock up, do you have your camera and wallet? Do you want your jacket?”

“I should be good without the jacket. I have my camera and the case with extra film and batteries.” Mike replied as he put his hat on. My wallet is in my back left pocket, as usual.”

“Sounds good.” Hank checked for his wallet, tossed his keys in his front left pocket, then put his hat on before picking up the gloves. He handed Mike’s to him, and the duo set off the stadium. The walk was a good pace, but not too fast as they were in no hurry. 

Once they reached the sidewalk, Mike stepped to the main traffic side to take some close-up pictures of the stadium and everything surrounding it on the outside. Hank stepped to the side with him and took the envelope with the tickets out of his shirt.   
He waited patiently until Mike was done with the pictures. The younger man blushed slightly, “Sorry ‘bout that. I guess I got a little carried away.”

“Don’t be,” Hank smiled broadly. “I did the same thing the first time I came here. You ready to go see what she looks like inside?”

Mike grinned excitedly, “You know it.” Hank handed him his ticket, and they headed for the gates. The ticket taker simply nodded as he handed the stubs back to the two men.

KMG 365

Just inside the stadium, Hank stopped and bought both of them a program for the night. Then he turned to Mike and asked, “Do you want to shop first or go see the field?”

“Can we shop first? That way, we can settle in, and my poor camera can get a workout during batting practice.”

“Sure thing.”

The guys headed for the team store. It was a good size store with an even bigger crowd. Thanks to the crowd and array of options, the trip took almost twenty minutes, but neither man cared. By the time they were done, both had some new ink pens. Hank also bought his wife a new shirt. They also chipped in and bought sets of baseball cards for themselves and the rest of the crew and a special baseball for Joe. It was going to be part of his thank you present for the tickets and parking pass.  
Loaded down with their goodies, the men headed for the seats. Hank smiled broadly as Mike let out a gasp when they first walked out of the tunnel and into the seats. “OOh my…Beyond the new Ward I…I don’t know if I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful.” The stunned man stammered out as he took multiple pictures of every part of the stadium.

Hank smiled. “I admit, they were not my team when I first moved out here, but that changed after a buddy of mine gave me game tickets a few months later. This is definitely one of the prettier parks I’ve ever been to.”  
The men shared a smile before they went in search of their seats. They were stunned to learn they had a clear sightline of the entire field. After getting more pictures, they joined a small crowd along the third baseline and waited for autographs and pictures.

After gathering all the signatures, they could, the friends headed back to their seats to settle in for the night. Nearly five hours later, they left the stadium. Neither of them had much of a voice from screaming and cheering all through the game.   
The only time they were quiet was when they both stood at attention for the presentation of the colors. They were also semi-quiet between the fourth and fifth winnings when they were eating dinner. Since their large breakfast had filled them, lunch was skipped. However, dinner was a couple of the infamous Dodger dogs with sodas and some of the world’s sloppiest cheese fries. By the time the game was over, their beloved Dodgers had beat the visiting Detroit Dodgers 6-0. Neither man left their seats until the stadium was nearly empty. They followed the swell of the crowd back to their cars, cheering with and giving high fives to a few different fans on the way out. They also grabbed a much-needed drink for the ride back.

KMG 365

Hank unlocked the car, and both of them climbed inside. Reflexively, he locked the door again before he turned to Mike. They both had grins on their face that would match any kid on Christmas morning. “Did you have fun?” Hank squeaked.   
Mike squeaked, “That was the most fun I’ve ever had. To. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, my friend, and nice catch on that foul ball in the third.”

“Thanks, Cap.” Mike gazed at the ball he had snagged in a snap move before it hit the empty seat behind them. “I’m going to treasure this forever.”

“Good.”

Hank opened his drink and took a long drink before he pulled into traffic. Both men stayed quiet as they blended into the sea of taillights. Their eyes were focused as the long snake of traffic wound its way out to the 110 heading south back toward home.  
The trip home was quiet as both men wanted to rest their throats, knowing they had work in the morning. 

KMG 365

Thanks to traffic, it took nearly two hours to get home. It was almost midnight when Hank pulled back into his driveway. The tired men climbed out. Mike grabbed one of his uniforms along with his stuff from the game. His overnight bag was already in the living room from the laundry after the camping trip. Hank had his stuff from the game, which he slid to one hand as he opened the door.

Hank asked, “Tea, Mike?”

“Please,” Mike responded as they walked inside. The visitor deposited his bags on the living room floor. The hanger with his clothes was carefully laid over a chair sitting in the comfortably decorated room corner. After putting his stuff down, Mike headed for the laundry room. Not wanting to rush in the morning, the still wired man gathered his laundry and put it in his bag. Then he joined Hank in the kitchen just as the tea kettle whistled. Hank poured tea for both men and brought it over to where Mike sat at the table. It was ready to drink minutes later.

Hank smiled, “Figured we could use this, so we have something of a voice tomorrow?”

Mike chuckled, “True point. Although the cards should tell the boys where we went.”

“True.” Hank took a sip of his tea and sighed.

Mike took one and then raised his cup. “I propose a toast.” Hank picked up his cup as Mike continued. “To changing plans and amazing days.”

“Here, here,” Hank replied. His voice was slowly starting to sound normal again. 

The men enjoyed their tea quietly as they thought about the day’s events. The day had seen them run through a range of emotions. It had started with focus and work, mixed in some needed relief and good news from Rampart, and saw them finish the day with almost no voice but a load of excitement.

KMG 365

After the late-night warm drink, both men were tired. Hank made quick work of washing the mugs as Mike set up the coffee maker for the next morning.

Hank smiled, “Thanks, Mike.”

“You’re welcome, Cap.” Mike’s voice was slowly sounding normal again.

Both men yawned at the same time. Mike smiled, “Well, I was just about to say I am going to hit the sack, but…”

“It’s definitely bedtime for both of us. I usually get up at five-thirty, so I can get out of here by six.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Since your uniforms are already in the car, we’ll take my car tomorrow, and you can pick up ember after work, Tuesday morning.”

Mike smiled, “Sounds good, Cap.” He yawned again, “Good night.”

Hank smiled, “Good night, pal.”

The duo left the kitchen. Mike headed for the living room to grab a t-shirt and his sweatpants for the night. Armed with his clothes, he headed for the small bathroom in the hall. After getting dressed and taking care of business, the tired man slowly made his way back to the couch. His game clothes were tossed into the bag. Then he grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and laid down. The small couch size pillow was just enough. Exhaustion claimed him as he was asleep and snoring in just minutes.

Hank headed for his bedroom. After making a trip to the bathroom, he got dressed for bed. He climbed into bed and was asleep nearly before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything that has to do with the Los Angeles Dodgers or Detroit Tigers. They belong to Major League Baseball. The Jersey Special and Town and Country breakfasts that the boys enjoyed were a nod to the diners of my home state. I’ve had the Belgian Waffle at the Town and Country diner in New Jersey. Yes, it is nap-inducing.


	4. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Hank have some explaining to do.

Even though both men slept well, Mike and Hank groaned loudly when Hank’s alarm clock went off at 0530. Mike groaned and stretched his neck as he sat up and started waking up. Once he was awake enough, the engineer headed for the kitchen and started the coffee. Then he walked back into the living room and grabbed his uniform before heading to the hall bathroom.

Ten minutes and a quick shower later, he walked out of the bathroom dressed for work. As Mike walked out of the bathroom, Hank walked out of his bedroom. He, too, was already in uniform.

Hank smiled tiredly, “Good morning, Mike.”

Mike smiled, “Good morning, Cap. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. I think I was out before I hit the pillow. How about you?”

“I know I was out before I hit the couch. Thanks for the blanket.”

“You’re welcome.” Hank smelled the coffee. “Thanks for getting the coffee started.

“Oh, no problem, trust me, I know we can both use it.”

“Very true.”

The men turned and headed for the kitchen. Mike poured the coffee while Hank whipped together a couple of bagel sandwiches for breakfast. “Here ya go, Pal.”

Mike smiled, “Thanks, Cap. It looks great.”

“Thanks. I know it’s quick, but I figured we don’t need a heavy breakfast before work.”

“Yeah, no. I don’t mind a food coma, but not behind the wheel of Big Red.”

“That’s what I figured.” Hank chuckled. He took a few bites of his sandwich before walking over to the counter. He picked up an ink pen and slid the small notepad over. As he took one more bite. He wrote

Good Morning My Love,

Mike and I are headed to work. It’s just about six in the morning. Yes, that is his truck in the driveway. I am going to bring him home Tuesday morning to get it. I hope you had a wonderful trip. I cannot wait to hear your voice later tonight. Check our bed for a surprise from the weekend 😊 Have a great day. I’ll see you in the morning.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Love,  
Me 

Hank stood up and ripped the note off of the notepad. He laid it on the table before he finished his breakfast. Mike smiled as he finished his breakfast. “That was just what I needed, Cap. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Mike.” Hank finished his breakfast. Mike grabbed the dishes and washed them. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Did you leave a note for Emily?”

“Right in the middle of the table.” Hank smiled, “I put her new shirt from last night on the bed for her.”

“She’ll love that.” Mike’s smile was as bright as his eyes. 

“I hope so,” Hank smiled as he checked the time. It was 0545. “You ready?”

“After you.”

The duo left the kitchen. Mike grabbed his gym bag on the way out while Hank grabbed his bag and extra uniforms. They headed outside before Hank turned, closed, and locked the door behind them. 

KMG 365

Hank put his stuff next to Mike’s behind the driver’s side as Mike climbed in. Once the stuff was inside, Hank closed the door and then climbed behind the wheel. The drive was full of small talk as Mike gathered the card sets for the rest of the crew. Mike smiled as the station came into view just as the sun turned the sky from inky black to the rainbow of dawn. “God, I love that view.”

Hank smiled, “You and me both, my friend, you and me both.”

Both men let out quick sighs of relief when they drove by the front and noticed the big bay doors were closed. Hank stopped just in front of the station as he saw the C shift engineer Nick approaching the flagpole with the folded flag in hand. Both men were silent as they locked their eyes on the pole. They were glad the street was clear as they didn’t move until the flag was at full height. Once the flag was raised, Nick waved at his friends. Both men waved back before Hank turned and pulled in the driveway. 

“Let’s get after it, Michael,” Hank said with a smile. 

Mike grinned, “Sounds good to me.” 

Hank pulled in his usual spot and shut the car off. Both men climbed out and reached in to grab their uniforms and bags. Armed with the stuff, they headed inside.

KMG 365

Nick met them just inside the bay. “Good morning, guys.”

Mike smiled, “Good morning, Nick.”

Hank smiled, “Good morning, Nick. Thanks for taking care of the flag.”

“My pleasure, Hank. I was a bit surprised when I realized someone had stopped to watch me until I realized it was you.”

“Sorry about that, old habits.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all, just a bit surprised.”

“How were things last night?” Mike asked as the trio headed toward the locker room. 

“Fair to partly cloudy, but not horrible. The engine had four different calls. The squad was up a bit more with six.”

“Good to know,” Hank said. “Let Dick know I’ll be in just a few minutes. I just need to stow my gear.”

“Will do.”

Nick broke away. Mike and Hank walked into the locker room and headed for their lockers. It only took them a few minutes to put their bags away. Hank put the cards in his shirt pocket. 

KMG 365

Both men left the locker room. Hank headed for the office while Mike started his early walk around Big Red. Nick was in the dayroom brewing the first pot of coffee for the day. Mike smiled as he heard the rest of the C shift groan when the morning tones woke them. He nodded at each tired man as he continued his morning walk. The four-person crew nodded, waved, or grunted good morning as they headed for the locker room. As they disappeared into the locker room, Mike walked into the dayroom.

Nick smiled, “I hear the rest of them are awake.”

Mike chuckled, “I don’t think it’s by choice, but yeah, they are.”

Nick laughed as he handed his counterpart a cup of coffee. “I cannot blame them. Although you know me, I sleep like a rock no matter what the night is like.”

“So, do I. I think it’s something about the fact that we can fall asleep anywhere.”

Nick laughed, “This is true.” Slowly the remaining members of C shift shuffled into the room. They were greeted with smiles and coffee from their engineer.

As they finished the first pot off, Mike started the first one for A shift. It had just finished brewing when more footsteps echoed through the bay.

KMG 365

Seconds later, Roy and Johnny popped into the dayroom. Mike was surprised to see Johnny arrive so early. Normally, the junior paramedic was the last man in. “Good morning Roy, Johnny, did you guys carpool?”

Johnny smiled, “Good morning, good morning. Actually, yes, we did.”

Roy continued, “Good morning, Mike. Johnny came over yesterday and spent the night per the kids' request, so we figured why have both of us drive.”

“Makes sense. I crashed at Cap’s place last night. That’s why you don’t see my truck.”

“How was your weekend at Timberland?” Johnny asked.

KMG 365

Hank walked in with Marco and Chet behind him before Mike could answer. “Storytime after you guys get dressed. Go on ya twits, ten minutes to roll call.”

The time frame sent everyone but Mike to the locker room. On the way out, the guys waved good-bye to their C shift counterparts, including Captain Jackson.

Hank smiled as Mike handed him a cup of coffee. “Thanks, Mike.”

“You’re welcome, Cap.”

“I only have one more question to figure out this morning.”

“What’s that?”

“Who’s on latrine duty since all four of them showed up within minutes of each other.”

Mike chuckled, “Uh…”

“Exactly.” Hank smiled as he checked his watch. “Want to go get them?”

“Sure.”

Both men headed for the bay. Hank stayed by the radio desk while Mike poked his head into the locker room. “Two minutes, gentlemen.” The call brought the rest of the crew to the door. In a rare move, Johnny was still dry as the Phantom forgot to set up his customary waterbomb. The group lined up for roll call.

Hank smiled, “Good morning, guys.”

“Morning Cap,” five voices chorused.

Hank quickly went through the morning notes from headquarters. “Alright, boys, Chet, you have the bay and trash. Johnny, the dorms are yours. Roy, you have the kitchen. Mike, you are cooking. Can you also work with Chet on the hoses?”

“Sure, Cap.”

“Thanks. Marco, I hate to say it, but…”

“Somebody’s gotta keep the latrine clean, Cap. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks, pal. Oh Roy, Johnny, make sure you check your supplies really well. Nick said the squad had six different calls last night.”

Roy smiled, “Will do Cap. Don’t forget; we have our monthly paramedic meeting at ten.”

“Thanks for the reminder, Roy. One more thing before we go, guys.” Hank smiled as he reached in and grabbed the four sets of cards. “Mike and I got these for you at the game last night.” He handed each pack out.

Johnny was surprised, “Wow, thanks, Cap, Mike!”

Marco added, “Thanks, guys, these are cool!”

Mike smiled, “You’re welcome.”

Confusion filled Johnny’s voice. “H... How did you get these? I thought you were going to Timberland.”

Before either Hank or Mike could answer, the klaxtons rang out in a continuous string. The tones sent both crews toward their trucks. Even though it was early, the long string of tones had them sliding into their heavy bunker gear before climbing inside. Mike was sliding into his turnout jacket when Sam’s voice finally rang out. “Station 36, station 110, Station 51, Battalion 14, Engine 8, commercial structure fire. 2019 Industrial. That’s 2-0-1-9 Industrial cross street Warehouse. Time out 0801.”

Mike slammed his door closed as Hank turned and grabbed the radio after writing out the call slips. “Station 51 KMG 365.” He put one copy of the call slips in his teeth before turning and handing the other to Roy. Then he ran for the engine, hitting the button to open the bay door on the way. The paper found its way to Johnny’s hands as Roy hit the lights and sirens before pulling the Dodge utility truck out of the now open bay doors. Mike followed the smaller truck out of the station after Hank climbed aboard. 

KMG 365

After battling the first fire for nearly two hours, the crew was released. Mike took the engine back to the station while Roy and Johnny headed for Rampart. It was their third trip there since the first call had gone out. The other two saw them bringing in two of the four victims of the fire. Luckily, the full staff had yet to show up when the fire broke out.

On the way back to the station, Mike stopped at the grocery store. “Figure get this out of the way early today.”

Hank smiled, “Don’t blame ya.”

The four-man crew climbed off the truck, which Mike locked. Hank had an HT in his hand as they headed inside.

Chet asked, “Can we do the chicken tonight?”

Mike smiled, “Sure, that’ll be dinner. What about lunch?”

Marco asked, “What about BLTs?”

Hank smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

With the menu set, the men headed inside. It was a divide and conquered mission as they split up to quickly gather the ingredients for the meals and some chips, a few other snacks, another gallon of milk, and some soda. On the way to the checkout, the crew handed Mike their share of the meal. The engineer knew he would get the rest from Roy and Johnny at some point during the shift. Checkout went smooth and quick as Hank kept an ear on the radio. Thankfully for the crew, the county had started to settle down. Groceries in hand, the four men, headed back to their beefy ride. Marco and Chet kept the food between their feet during the short trip back to the station. 

Once they got back to the station, Mike easily put the big rig back in her spot. The food was unloaded as the crew headed for the kitchen. Since the squad was not back yet, Mike put the food away while Chet and Marco headed off to do their chores. Hank retreated to his office to write up the report on the fire. He figured it was best to stay ahead of the paperwork while he could.

After Mike was done putting the food away, he headed outside to the hose tower. He worked with Chet to swap out the hoses and repack them, just in case. The job was done at a steady pace, but it let the men enjoy the nice weather.

Mike smiled as they finished, “Thanks, Chet.”

“You’re welcome, Mike.”

The duo headed back inside. Mike went to the truck to clean and wax it after the smoky mess that had been their first call.

KMG 365

While the engine crew was shopping and working on their chores, Roy and Johnny were headed back to Rampart after picking up the squad from the fire. It took a few minutes for Roy to find a parking spot in the emergency room lot.

Once Roy found a spot, Johnny picked up the radio. “LA squad 51.”

“Go ahead 51,” Sam responded seconds later.

“LA show squad 51 at Rampart for a meeting until further notice.”

“10-4 squad 51. LA clear KMG 491.”

Johnny hung up the radio before he groaned as he stretched, getting out of the truck. “I can do without another morning call like that for a while.”

Roy stretched and grabbed the HT before he locked the truck, “I hear you, Junior. Hopefully, we have some time to get some coffee before the meeting.”

“I hope so.” 

The duo headed inside and smiled as they waved at the blur that was a busy Dixie McCall. She was running between rooms helping with a few of the victims from the fire. Johnny and Roy headed for the staff lounge and grabbed some coffee to go before they   
made their way to the classroom that hosted their monthly meetings.

The paramedics exchanged greetings with the other attendees, including Bellingham and Brice. While neither was normally a fan of working with the almost robotic Brice, they were still kind enough to say good morning.

KMG 365

Bellingham walked over. “Morning, boys, how was the beast?”

Roy smiled, “Morning Bob, nothing that a surround and drowned couldn’t handle. 110s and 8s are still out there doing the cleanup.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah, lovely way to get moving this morning.” Roy's voice was laced with sarcasm. 

The trio chuckled as they found their seats. Johnny sat next to Roy, who was next to Bellingham with Brice at the end of their four-man row. It was just after ten when Doctor Kelly Bracket walked into the room. 

KMG 365

The head of the emergency room and the paramedic program smiled at the group of twelve men gathered in front of him. His voice was warm, “Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Good morning Doc,” the group replied as one.

Kel stood in front of the group. “Let’s get started.”

The first part of the meeting covered several trainings that the group had coming up. Then they went into discussing several calls over the last month. 

Bellingham waited until they had covered several incidents before he raised his hand. Brackett acknowledged him with, “Yes, Bob?”

“Doctor Brackett, I was just wondering how the family Brice and I brought in from Timberland yesterday morning?”

The mention of the location and timeframe caught Johnny and Roy’s attention. “The two men with concussions were released to the cops after a couple of hours of observation.”

“How are the young boy, Cameron, and his family? I know he had Captain Stanley practically in a bear hug in the field.” 

This news made Johnny and Roy exchange a quick look before turning their full attention to their friend. Brackett replied, “I checked on them this morning. The parents and young girl should be released later today. Doctor Jackson wants to keep Cameron a little longer. He is still having a lot of pain from the burns and his ankle.”

Bob shook his hand. “That is one strong little boy.”

The last comment broke Roy’s curiosity. “Bob, what happened at Timberland? Mike and Cap didn’t say anything this morning,”

“They didn’t?” Brice’s monotone voice rang out with a tinge of surprise.

“Not a word,” Johnny said. “I know I recommended the campground to them for the weekend.”

Brackett spoke up, “I’m curious what happened to. I’ve seen the reports, but there’s only so much paper tells me.”

Bellingham sat back and walked the intrigued crowd through the call.

Johnny looked surprised at the end of the story. “Those two certainly have some explaining to do when we get back.”

“To say the least, partner,” Roy commented.

Johnny looked over, “Doc, do you think we can go up and see the family before we head back? If I know Hank and Mike, they are going to want to know how the family is doing.”

Brackett smiled, “I’ll take you up there myself when we are done. Joe said they stopped by yesterday and spent quite a bit of time with them.”

Bellingham asked, “How did Captain Stanley pry Cameron out his arms? It took him passing out before he released his grip at the scene.”

“Apparently, lunch showed up.”

“Ah.”

Brackett looked at the rest of the room. “Does anybody else have anything they want to talk about before we go?” Nobody said anything. “Alright guys, that’s it for this month. Stay safe out there today.”

The meeting broke up as the crowd said good-bye to one another. Brice and Bellingham were going to follow Johnny and Roy, but they were dispatched to a call.

Bob called out, “Roy, Johnny, please tell them we said hi” as the pair ran to answer the call.

Roy called back, “Will do.”

KMG 365

Kel, Johnny, and Roy walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. As the doctor hit the button for the burn floor, he said, “I’m surprised they didn’t say anything to you guys.”

Johnny smiled, “Well, they did give us packs of Dodgers cards. I tried to ask them where they got the cards, but the county had other plans before they could answer.”

“From what Joe said, he gave them his tickets for the game against the Tigers last night.”

Roy asked, “Why didn’t he go?”

“He was covering for Morton, who is still out with a wicked stomach bug, and the friend he was supposed to go to the game with also has the bug.”

Johnny groaned, “I hope he stays home with that. God knows we don’t need it here.”

The doctor smiled at his young friend. “Don’t worry, Johnny. He’s under strict orders to stay home until he can keep food down for three straight days. That’s not exactly going well for him yet.”

Roy and Johnny winced in sympathy. “Please give him our best,” Roy said. 

“I will, guys.”

KMG 365

Johnny grew serious as they stepped off the elevator. “What are we walking into, Doc?”

The doctor’s voice changed to match the paramedic’s tone. “They’re okay, Johnny. They got lucky; I’ll be honest with you. If Mike didn’t pull them out of the water when he did, we could be looking at a completely different set of circumstances.”

“Okay.”

Roy asked, “What about Cameron?”

“He has a mix of burn injuries and a dislocated ankle.”

“Yowch.” 

“Yeah, I stayed with him until it was in a cast, but it’s still bugging him.”

The trio walked into the burn ward with Roy and Johnny following their mentor. They were halfway to the family’s rooms when Kel spotted Doctor Jackson.

“Doctor Jackson!” 

The doctor turned at the mention of his name and smiled at his counterpart. He walked over to the new arrivals. “Good morning, Kel.”

“Good morning, Kyle.”

“Who’s your friends?”

“Paramedic Roy Desoto and Paramedic John Gage,” Kel smiled as he pointed to each man. 

“Good to meet you, gentlemen,” Kyle shook hands with Roy and Johnny.

“You too,” Roy and Johnny said at the same time.

“What can I do for you?” Kyle asked.

Kel spoke on behalf of his friends. “They are here to check on Cameron and his family. Their captain and engineer were the duo that rescued them.”

Kyle smiled, “Ah, that’s who Captain Stanley and Mike are.”

Roy smiled, “Yes, Sir.”

“I was just about to check on Cameron and drop off the discharge paperwork for his parents and sister. Come on.” Kyle led the group toward Cameron’s room.

KMG 365

As they were when Hank and Mike visited the day before, the family of four was in the kids’ room. That was now just for Cameron. Kyle knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Brent called out from behind the semi-closed door.

Kyle opened the door and walked in with Brackett, Roy, and Johnny on his heels. “Good morning, Brent.”

“Good morning, Doctor Kyle. How are you?”

“Doing well. I have your discharge paperwork along with the paperwork for Becky and Julie.”

“Awesome!” Julie yelled out.

The adults and a surprisingly awake Cameron laughed. Becky noticed Johnny and Roy with Kel. “Good morning Doctor Brackett.”

Brackett smiled, “Good morning Becky.”

“Who are your friends?”

Johnny smiled as he stepped up. “My name is John Gage; this is Roy Desoto.” Johnny pointed to Roy. “We came up to check on you on behalf of…”

Cameron smiled broadly, “Captain Stanley and Mister Mike, right?”

Roy smiled, “That’s right, buddy. I take it you are Cameron?” 

“That’s me.”

Roy and Johnny walked over to the young boy who was sitting in a wheelchair. “I hear you made quite an impression on our boss,” Roy smiled at Cameron.

“He…he was so calm even when I was screaming in his arms. He held me close and even gave me his shirt before Mister Bob put that splint on my leg.” Cameron’s voice was honest.

Johnny smiled, “He’s good at keeping people calm, Cameron. He does that for all of us every shift, including this morning.”

“What happened this morning?” A curious Julie walked over and asked.

“We had to work a big fire just after we started work.”

Brent gasped, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Johnny turned to the concerned father. “The engine crew headed back to the station while we came over here for our monthly paramedic meeting.”

A sigh of relief echoed through the family of four. “Good to hear.”

Cameron sighed, “Wish I could see him, but I’m stuck here for a bit longer.”

Julie spoke up. “Remember Cam; he said we could go see him at the station when we all get out of here.”

“B…but you guys get to leave today, and I don’t.” The young boy sounded dejected.

Johnny bent down and took the young boy’s hand. “Cameron, I promise you we will all be waiting for you guys when you get out of here. Ask Doctor Brackett; he’ll know when we are duty after you get out.”

“Really?” The boy sounded dejected but slightly more hopeful.

Kel’s smooth voice rang out, “Really, my friend. See, besides Captain Stanley, I am also Roy and Johnny’s boss. I have their schedule downstairs. When you are ready to go home, I’ll give you a copy so you know when you can go visit them.”

“Alright.” Cameron’s face started to light up again. He looked up at the two paramedics. “D... Do you guys have enough time to sign my cast?”

“Of course, pal,” Johnny smiled and grabbed the permanent marker. He quickly added a small message and smile to the cast before he signed it. Then he handed the marker to Roy. The senior medic added his name and Get Well Soon to the growing collection of signatures.

KMG 365

Kel walked over as the boys' HT came to life. Sam’s voice rang out. “Squad 51, what is your status?” 

Roy keyed the radio, “Squad 51, available from Rampart General.” The duo quickly waved good-bye, turned, and ran out the door. 

As Kel signed the cast, Sam’s voice drifted into the room. “Squad 51, stand by for response.”

Cameron asked, “Doctor Brackett, do you know when I can leave?”

“I wish I did, my friend. However, that’s Doctor Jackson’s call now.”

“Okay.” The young boy’s head dropped. “I just want to see my friend again.”

Kel smiled, “I know you do, but I know Captain Stanley very well. If he promised you could go visit the station, he’d keep that promise to you. You know what you can do for him right now?”

“What?” The young boy was curious.

“Keep getting stronger and feeling better.”

“That I can do.”

“Good. I have to get going for now, but I will stop by and see you again soon.”

“Okay.”

Kel put the marker back on the tray table. He turned and shook hands with Brent and Becky and high fived Julie before he left the room.

KMG 365

It was almost 1300 before Roy finally backed the squad into its spot in the station. They had answered three minor calls back to back after they left the hospital.

Johnny grumbled as they climbed from the truck. “I think we need to keep a bottle of cooking oil in the truck. It seems the new favorite past time for kids is sticking their head in places where it shouldn’t go.”

For once, Roy had to agree with his partner’s observation. “Ya know Junior, that’s not a bad idea.”

Chet chuckled as he watched the duo from the doorway to the dayroom. “Well, if you boys are done playing unstick the kid, Mike made BLTs for lunch with chips and sodas.”

“Well, alright,” Johnny’s mood brightened instantly as they walked into the room. 

Mike met them at the table with the aforementioned food. “Here you goy boys.”

“Thanks, Mike,” Roy said with a smile.

Johnny took a bite and swallowed before he said, “Just what the doctor ordered; this is perfect, Mike.”

Mike smiled warmly, “Glad you guys like them.”

Marco asked, “Anything good come up at the meeting, guys?”

Roy took a drink of his soda before he looked at Mike and Hank. “Yeah, Marco, in fact, we learned these two,” Roy pointed at the men, “had an interesting early morning yesterday before they went to the game.”

Mike gulped, “Let me guess Bellingham brought it up.”

Johnny spoke, “Actually, yeah, because he was asking about Cameron and his family.”

The mention of the little boy’s name made Hank look up after lowering his head slightly. “H…how are they?”

Roy reached over and gripped his superior’s shoulder. “Easy Cap, everybody but Cameron is getting released today. He’s still dealing with some pain and stuff, so they want to keep him a little longer.”

“His main concern was you after we told him about the fire,” Johnny added.

Hank smiled as he shook his head. “That kid really is something else.”

Johnny looked at Hank in the eye. “Bellingham told us what happened from their point of view…but….”

Roy picked up his partner’s train of thought. “We wanna know what happened before help got there.”

Mike and Hank looked at each other. Then they turned and faced the crew, guilt written on their faces. Both men took turns filling in the details of their time at Timberland. The rest of the crew hang on to every detail.

Marco slapped the chef on the shoulder. “Nice job, mi amigo.”

Mike blushed, “I was just doing my job. Couldn’t let them down.”

The group nodded. Johnny asked, “Is that why you guys went to the game last night?”

Hank smiled, “Actually, yes. As beautiful as Timberland is, we wanted to get away from the fun and find something relaxing to do.”

Mike chuckled, “So we spent the night with about twenty thousand of our closest friends screaming our heads off.”

Chet laughed, “Hey, now that’s not a bad way to relax.”

“Especially when the boys in blue win,” Mike smiled. 

“Very true, my friend very true.”

The men settled in for the rest of their lunch and the rest of their shift. It was a relatively busy day for both crews. The engine was home at dusk just long enough for the men to enjoy dinner and Mike to bring the flag in.

KMG 365

It was nearly 2100 before the county finally settled down. Hank disappeared into his office but left the door open as he made his nightly call to Emily. The phone rang twice before she answered it.

“Hello.”

Hank smiled as he spoke, “Hi, honey.”

Emily’s smile found her voice, “Hi Sweetheart. Thank you so much for my shirt.”

“You’re welcome. I hope it fits okay.”

“It fits perfectly; in fact, I have it on right now.”

“Great!”

“How did you get it, though? I thought you guys were going camping.”

“Plans changed. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow when I get home.”

“O..okay.” Emily was curious but enjoyed hearing her husband’s stories in person.

“How was your trip?”

“Great! No ring news yet, but we had fun shopping.”

“I’m glad you had fun, baby,” Hank said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Emily heard the yawn and said, “Honey, get the boys and go to bed. We’ll talk more when you get home tomorrow.”

“Okay, honey,” Hank yawned again. “I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby, sleep well.”

“Do my best, you too.”

“Will do. Good night.”

“Good night.”

The couple hung up. Hank finished up the last of his paperwork and then left the office. He ducked his head into the dayroom. The men were gathered around the television watching some B rated movie. “Alright, boys, it’s bedtime.”

Chet whined, “But Cap, the meatballs haven’t attacked yet.”

Hank shook his head. He really didn’t want to ask what that comment meant. “Kelly, it’s been a long day. Now I am in a good mood, but if you drag this out, you’re going to have latrine duty the next two shifts.”

Chet was on his feet in a second, as was the rest of the crew. “Alright, alright.”

“I thought so,” Hank smiled tiredly. 

The crew made their way to the dorms and settled into their nightly routine. Their bunker pants and boots were set up by their beds before each man stripped down to their undershirts and shorts. Then they started the parade to the bathroom. It was a routine they had down to a twenty-minute science. Soon, six tired men were tucked into their beds. A smattering of good nights filled the room before Hank reached over and shut off the lamp on the desk next to the bed. The lack of light from the lamp sent the room into a sea of darkness.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, the six beds went quiet except for soft snoring sounds. Hank knew a few of them were also drooling, although the men’s secrets were safe with him. As the captain closed his eyes, he listened to his family fall asleep.  
His last thought before falling asleep was of Cameron. “Keep fighting, my friend. You’ve got this, Cam.” He thought before his mind shut off, and he drifted as deep asleep as he dared while on duty.


	5. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and family visit Station 51

Exactly one month after the accident at Timberland, the men of A shift were once again on duty. They had stayed in touch with Cameron and his family and were thrilled that they were all healing well.

Roy and Johnny were at Rampart, refilling their supplies after their fourth run of an already busy morning when a familiar voice rang out. “Roy, Johnny!”

The duo looked up, as did Dixie. They were surprised to see Cameron walking toward them slowly. He no longer wore the cast but wore a bright smile. Johnny smiled as the young man and his family reached them. “Hey, Cameron, how are you?”

Cameron grinned, “I just got my cast off.”

“That’s awesome, buddy!”

“Mom and dad said I could come visit when I got rid of it, so…”

Brent cut his son off, “I said we could check with the crew, Cam.”

Roy smiled, “It’s okay, Brent. I think today is a good day for a visit. The engine has been pretty busy this morning, and I think a certain young man’s smile would do that crew a lot of good right now.”

Julie smiled brightly as she asked, “Mine too?”

“Yours too, Sweetheart.”

Johnny said, “In fact, we’ll lead you there if you give us just a minute.”

“Okay.”

Johnny turned to Dixie. “Dix, can I use your phone really quickly?”

“Sure, Johnny.”

Dixie slid the phone over to Johnny. The paramedic picked it up and dialed dispatch. Two rings later, Sam answered. “LA County Dispatch, how can I help you?”

Johnny smiled, “Hi Sam, it’s John Gage over at 51s.”

“Hi John, how are you?’

“Good. Can you do me a favor and make us disappear for a bit? We need to catch our breath and have a couple of special friends who want to stop by.”

The request did not surprise the seasoned dispatcher. He knew it had been a long morning for the station. “I’ll do my best. The rest is up to the crazies.”

Johnny smiled, “I owe you one, Sam.”

“Nah, you don’t. Go catch your breath. I’ll try to give you an hour if I can.”

“You, my friend, are a God. I’ll talk to you soon.”

The duo chuckled as Johnny hung up. Roy looked at him. Johnny answered the unasked question. “We have an hour as long as the county behaves.”

“I’ll have to send him some of Jo’s fudge because we need the time.”

Johnny turned to Cameron and his family. “Come on, guys, we’ll lead you back to the station. We’ll meet you at the end of the parking lot.” The kids were excited as the group broke up with a wave and a thank you to Dixie. 

KMG 365

Roy and Johnny quickly loaded the gear back into the squad before climbing into their home away from home. Johnny smiled as he picked up the radio. “LA, squad 51 returning to quarters. ETA 10 minutes.”

“Squad 51,” Sam acknowledged.

Johnny smiled as Roy backed out of the spot and headed for the edge of the lot. “This is going to be fun.”

Roy grinned without taking his eyes off the road, “Yes, it is. That was a great idea calling Sam, Junior.”

“Didn’t want to interrupt the much-needed reunion between Cap and Cameron. I’ve heard his whispered prayer every night as we head to bed.”

“So, have I. I think this is going to do all of them a lot of good.”

“Exactly.”

Roy waited until Brent was behind them before he pulled out of the parking lot. Traffic played nicely for the two vehicles as they made the quick trip to the station. 

KMG 365

Johnny waved Brent over to the driveway before Roy backed into the open bay. Brent nodded and turned into the driveway. The family climbed out of their car as the guys climbed out of the squad.

Roy smiled as he poked his head into the dayroom. He motioned to Marco to keep Mike and Hank, who were watching TV in the room. The Latino chef for the day smiled and nodded. Then Roy and Johnny quietly walked through the bay and out the back door of the station. They met their visitors in the parking lot.

Cameron asked, “Where are they?”

Roy smiled, “Watching TV inside. Come on; we’ll take you to them.”

“Okay.”

Johnny held the door as the family followed Roy inside. Then he closed it quietly behind them.

KMG 365

The sound of extra footsteps in the bay caught the attention of the engine crew. Roy called out, “Hey, Cap, Mike, you guys have visitors.” The call and footsteps brought the requested men to the doorway. Mike grinned broadly as Julie broke away from her parents and ran straight into his arms.

Hank was stunned to see Cameron without a cast on. He knelt down, wiping a few unshed tears from his eyes as the young boy smiled as he slowly made his way across the bay. “Hi, Captain Hank.”

“Hi yourself, buddy,” Hank said as he picked the boy up.

“Surprise!”

Hank smiled, “This certainly is a surprise. When did you get your cast off?”

“This morning. Mommy and daddy said I could come here when I did, so…”

Johnny smiled, “We saw them when we were restocking and decided to lead them back here.”

Hank tightened his grip on his young friend. “Oh buddy, you don’t know how good it feels to see you after the morning we’ve had.”

Cameron smiled as he started rubbing his friend’s back. “I’m here now and for a while too.”

“Oh?” Mike asked as he looked at the paramedics. Julie was still in his arms. “What did you two do?”

Johnny grinned slyly, “Let’s just say Sam says hello.”

Hank smiled warmly, “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome, guys.”

Hank hugged Cameron again as he stood up. “Come on, guys, we’ll introduce you to our other friends Marco and Chet. Then I’ll give you a tour of the station.”

Johnny smiled, “Count yourself, lucky kids, Cap doesn’t give tours to just anyone.” Julie smiled excitedly as the group walked into the dayroom, where they were introduced to Chet and Marco.

Marco asked, “Brent, Becky, would you like some coffee?”

“Oh, we…”

Marco cut them off, “Please. We have plenty trust me.”

Becky smiled, “Okay.”

Hank asked, “Do you want us to wait before we do the station tour?”

Brent smiled, “Go ahead. We’ll be here.”

“Okay.” Hank carried Cameron out of the dayroom. The young boy had once again glued himself to the Captain’s side. Julie walked hand in hand with Mike as the kids got a full tour of the station. Julie also got her promised t-shirt from Hank when they reached   
the locker room. 

After getting the shirt, Julie asked, “Mister Mike, do you guys have any milk?”

Mike smiled, “We sure do, come on. I’ll get you something to drink.”

“Okay.”

Julie and Mike headed back to the dayroom. Cameron and Hank headed for the office. 

KMG 365

Hank smiled as he looked down at Cameron. “I am so happy for you, my friend.”

“It’s only because of you, Captain Hank.”

“Nah, I just kept an eye on you. You did the work.”

Cameron snuggled in. “No, really, it was holding on to your shirt and stuff that really gave me the energy.”

“Oh buddy, that really means a lot.” Hank rubbed the young boy’s back as Cameron settled into his lap. He noticed he was getting tired. “Tired, my friend?”

“A bit. My leg is really weak, and it’s a lot of work to walk right now.”

“I know, my friend. I’ve broken my ankle and my leg during my life. It’s no fun. Listen, why don’t you snuggle in for a little bit? Then we’ll get you guys going home.”

“Okay.” Cameron yawned. He didn’t need a second invite as he laid his head against Hank’s chest. The steady beat of the captain’s heart lulled the boy to sleep in seconds. Hank smiled as he settled back in his chair to relax. It had been a long morning, and he   
did not mind having the chance to catch his breath.

KMG 365

Ten minutes after Julie, armed with her shirt, and Mike walked back in the dayroom, Brent realized Hank and Cameron were not there. “Mike?”

“Yes.”

“Where are Hank and Cam?”

Mike smiled, “They were headed back to the office. Something tells me Cameron probably fell asleep on Hank’s chest.”

Roy smiled, “That’ll do both of them some good.”

Becky smiled, “Wish they could spend the day together, but really should get going soon.”

Mike smiled, “We understand. Hang on; I’ll go get them.”

“Thank you.”

Mike got up and walked out. Julie was having fun playing with Johnny and Chet. Brent and Becky were relaxed.

KMG 365

Mike walked over and found the dup as he expected. He called out softly, “Cap.”

Hank opened his eyes, having dozed off with the warmth of Cameron against him. “Yeah, Mike?”

“Brent and Becky are ready to go.”

“Okay, thanks, Pal.” Hank looked down. “Cam, my friend.”

Cameron stirred, “Y..yeah?” The young boy started to wake up.

“Your mom and dad are ready to go.”

“Ah, shucks.”

“I know, buddy. Sorry I had to wake you.”

“’s okay; thank you for letting me nap.”

Hank smiled warmly, “You’re welcome, my friend.”

Cameron slowly climbed out of Hank’s arms. He yawned as Hank stood up. The duo slowly left the office and met up with the rest of the crew at the back door.

KMG 365

“Hi, mom, hi dad,” Cameron smiled.

“Hi, buddy,” Brent smiled. “How was your nap?”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Julie smiled as she walked over to Hank and hugged him. “Thank you for my shirt.”

Hank smiled, “You’re welcome, my friend. I want both of you to keep those to remind you that we are always here for you.”

Mike smiled as he added, “And we never go off duty.”

Hank smiled, “Very true, my friend.”

Julie and Cameron spoke at the same time with ear-to-ear grins, “We will.”

The crew walked the family over to their car. Marco opened the doors as the group shook hands and swapped hugs. A smattering of thank you and good-bye filled the parking lot. Cameron held on for a second longer before he closed his door.

KMG 365

The men of A shift waited by the back door until the family backed out and pulled out of the parking lot. Brent honked the horn as the men waved. Once they were gone, the crew turned and headed back inside.   
Hank clapped Mike on the shoulder. “Reunited, and it felt so good.”

Mike grinned, “It definitely did, Cap. On duty or off, I’ll never forget them.”

“Me either, Pal. Now let’s go enjoy a few minutes of quiet before we find out what else the county has in store for us.”

A sense of relief filled the duo as they smiled before they walked in and joined the rest of the crew. They had just a few minutes left before they had to go back to work.


End file.
